Chassez le naturel
by Shanee
Summary: En 2038, 17 ans après le siège de TC, panoramique de la vie de certains X5 at ce qui leur arrive un certain weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Chassez le naturel…

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**Résumé :** en 2038, panoramique de la situation de certains X5, qui ont décidé de… lisez la suite

**Notes :** Ceci est ma toute première fic. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années lorsque j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette série passionnante qu'était DA. J'en suis toujours fière même si lorsque je la relis aujourd'hui, je dois bien reconnaître que mon style est loin d'être parfait.

L'histoire est assez complexe et assez longue. Il y 6 chapitres, un prequel et un sequel, et une tonne de personnages, dont pas mal de nouveaux. Je l'avais postée du temps du défunt site de JPX, je la reposte aujourd'hui en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

**CHAPITRE I : **

21h 30, 13 Septembre 2038

Seattle, Space Needle

Max était allongée et regardait les étoiles.

" Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue les regarder, tout semble si paisible là-haut alors qu'en bas... Des fois je me demande comment j'arrive à aller bosser. Tout me paraît si difficile à gérer. Ils n'avaient décidément pas prévu ça à Manticore, et ce n'est pas le côté militaire de la situation qui me gène, ça je sais faire. Ordonner, obéir, agir, repli, repli, repli, ah non action, tout ça encore c'est stratégique. Mais mener à bien une mission pendant plus de 15 ans, sans dégâts humains, c'est déjà une autre affaire. Est ce que si j'avais su… "

Un homme s'approcha et Max se leva à contre-cœur.

- Commandant, désolé de venir vous chercher ici, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème au Centre.

- Alec ne peut pas s'en charger, j'avais prévu de rentrer me reposer…

- Malheureusement non, c'est lui qui m'a chargé de venir vous chercher. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

- Très bien, allons y… Et pour une fois qu'on allait être tranquille…

- Vous disiez Commandant ?

- Rien David, et puis je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois, cesse avec ton commandant, ou tout X6 que tu es, tu risques de découvrir les méfaits de la loi de la pesanteur, dit Max en lui désignant l'extrémité du Space Needle.

Sur sa moto, une Ninja dernière génération, Max continuait sa réflexion.

Elle avait pris la tête des transgéniques presque malgré elle, ce soir de février 2021 où ils avaient choisi de l'écouter et de rester, de résister. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils étaient restés terrés à Terminal City, encerclés par l'armée, la police, la garde nationale, les journalistes et les irresponsables de la population ; puis grâce aux capacités de certains d'entre eux, ils avaient sécurisé les égouts et créé un réseau de souterrains, leur permettant de rejoindre des zones plus libres. L'armée empêchait quiconque de trop s'approcher, ce qui leur avait permis d'éviter des affrontements avec des brutes inconscientes et finalement les manifestants étaient rentrés chez eux, déçus qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Logan avait installé son matos de Veilleur à l'intérieur même de Terminal City et avait recommencé à émettre ses flashs. Le premier avait fait grand bruit et avait même été rediffusé par une chaîne de TV.

_ Flash-back _

_27 mars 2021, Terminal City_

_Dans un des hangars, toute activité avait cessé, et toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers un poste de TV._

" …_c'est la seule voix encore libre… Désolé de vous avoir abandonnés quelques temps mais la vérité a de nombreux ennemis, qui n'hésitent pas à vous manipuler. Comme Ames White, désigné pour récupérer les transgéniques mais qui a trahi ses supérieurs, au profit d'une secte, les Familiers. White a installé ce climat de peur en accusant les transgéniques de tous les crimes commis dernièrement. Or les évadés de Manticore ne sont pas des tueurs mais des soldats conçus et entraînés pour défendre ce pays. Ils ont permis aux Etats-Unis d'éviter des guerres sanglantes, et vous ont protégés contre bien des ennemis. Aujourd'hui, ils ne demandent qu'à vivre libre, en paix, le plus normalement possible mais si on continue à leur mettre sur le dos toutes les exactions commises et à vouloir les tuer, ils vont se fâcher contre certains responsables. Le danger ne vient pas des transgéniques de Manticore mais bien des Familiers. En effet, cette secte a investi tous les postes importants du pays et est en passe de vous contrôler. Ces membres sont issus d'une longue reproduction sélective qui en fait des mutants bien plus dangereux, car ils ne souhaitent qu'écraser les faibles, c'est à dire nous tous. Contre eux, la lutte sera longue car ils sont sans pitié mais choisissez vos alliés et ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi. Bonne chance… "_

_Personne ne savait comment réagir, Dix souriait en répétant " alors là, alors là,… " et même Mole semblait moins bourru._

_ Fin du flash-back_

21h 48, 13 septembre 2038

quelque part dans Seattle

Max était toujours dans ses pensées, elle avait d'ailleurs distancé David depuis un certain temps.

Après ça, les Familiers avaient été de plus en plus gênés, le Conclave avait désavoué White mais il avait filé avant d'être exécuté. De nombreuses séries-X avaient rejoint Seattle et des habitants étaient arrivés pour les soutenir. Max s'était beaucoup entretenue avec Clemente, puis avec d'autres hommes de pouvoir et ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Sous réserve de se faire oublier quelque temps (autant qu'il était possible de le faire) et de rester cantonné dans Terminal City, la ville et l'Etat leur cédaient cette partie de la ville pour 99 ans. Ils y étaient certes assignés à résidence mais au moins ils pouvaient, en dehors du couvre-feu, visiter, travailler dans le reste de la ville.

Max était arrêtée à un poste de contrôle, un jeune garde s'approcha d'elle.

- Votre passe, aboya-t-il.

Max lui montra et s'apprêta à redémarrer

- Vous ne respectez pas le couvre-feu et je ne connaît pas votre passe, pied à terre immédiatement…

- Non, mais ça ne va pas, râla Max, t'es nouveau ici…

- Brian, arrête abruti, cria le chef de poste qui se précipita pour ouvrir la barrière, excusez le Madame, il nous arrive du secteur 5.

- aucun problème Georges. Vous avez des nouvelles de votre mutation ?

- non, j'ai dis que je voulais rester ; avec Jody on cherche un appart' dans les parages, c'est

tellement plus sûr… "

Amusée, Max lui sourit et rentra dans Terminal City.

Avant, cette situation aurait été impensable, mais aujourd'hui la ville interdite agissait comme un aimant sur une bonne partie de la population. Pourtant à l'annonce de l'occupation définitive de Terminal City par les transgéniques, la majorité des immeubles jouxtant le quartier avait été désertée, problème de voisinage peut-être. L'armée avait fait de Terminal City un nouveau secteur, avec des postes de contrôle tout autour, et les transgéniques avaient entrepris de rénover leur ville, de se construire un petit paradis. Ils avaient fait des véritables miracles, les immeubles semblaient avoir rajeuni de 30 ans, les intérieurs étaient représentatifs de la population, cosmopolites, bigarrés et anachroniques ; le centre ville avait été totalement reconstruit à l'image du Paris de 1900, lampadaires, balconnets et troquets. Il y avait un musée (dont le directeur artistique est Joshua) qui attirait des visiteurs, un hôpital, une bibliothèque, un gymnase, une école et même un lieu de prière oecuménique. Aux limites du secteur, ils avaient tout rasé et construit des petits pavillons avec jardin, la végétation y était exubérante, anormale du fait des radiations mais les mutations étaient intéressantes. Les radiations avaient d'ailleurs été un de leurs plus gros problèmes, pas pour eux car ils étaient protégés, mais pour leurs alliés humains qui venaient s'installer, Sketchy, Original Cindy et Logan en tête. Max se rappellerait toujours ce soir là où elle était montée discuter avec son Veilleur et qu'elle l'avait trouvé allongé, inconscient et perdant son sang. Il s'était blessé salement en tombant et le docteur Carr, qui heureusement avait élu domicile à TC, avait réclamé à corps et à cris une transfusion. Un mutant avait immédiatement accepté et Logan s'en était sorti. Carr avait alors découvert que le sang transfusé agissait comme une purge sur les méfaits des radiations et à partir de ce jour là, les humains bénéficiaient d'un apport en sang par semaine. Cette solution ne pouvait être que temporaire donc l'urgence pour les habitants était de trouver un moyen pour décontaminer la zone. La solution leur parvint d'Europe, où de grandes régions comme Tchernobyl (Ukraine), Creys-Malville (France) avaient été assainies. Ca leur avait coûté assez cher mais au moins il n'y avait plus de danger pour leurs alliés. Les transfusions avaient eu d'autres conséquences, mauvaises et bonnes ; certains humains subirent une période de dépendance au sang transgénique, même si on avait pensé à ne pas utiliser les donneurs de Manticore (comme Marrow), il fallu les désintoxiquer de force et réglementer les transfusions ; mais pour la plupart, ils avaient juste été guéris de certaines maladies, tel l'épilepsie, la spasmophilie, des allergies, et pour quelqu'un en particulier, un certain rétro-virus... Après ça, elle avait été choisi comme " maire " par la population, même si la majorité, c'est à dire les transgéniques, la considéraient plutôt comme leur commandant.

Max fut tirée de ses souvenirs car elle arrivait dans le centre de TC, qui était anormalement calme. En temps normal, il y avait du monde partout et ce soir, pas un chat. Alec l'attendait à l'entrée du gymnase et lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

" Alec, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Promis ce soir ce n'est pas moi, on a trouvé un truc bizarre, il faut que tu viennes voir.

- Dans le gymnase ?… "

Ils entrèrent, le gymnase n'était pas éclairé, ce qui ne gênait pas Max. Au milieu, il y avait une sorte de grosse boite, Max était inquiète, ce silence lui pesait, ce n'était pas normal et Alec avait disparu. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas seule mais pourtant elle ne voyait personne, alors elle s'occupa de la boite qui n'avait rien de particulier, pas de mécanisme inquiétant. Elle l'ouvrit et un diable à ressort en surgit. La lumière s'alluma, la musique retentit, du plafond descendit une vingtaine de cordes et de toute part arriva une centaine de personnes. Max était furieuse et amusée à la fois.

- Et quel est le prétexte d'aujourd'hui pour faire la fête ? demanda-t-elle à Joshua

- Y a exactement 17 ans, t'as été élue maire…

- Et ça se fête ?

- Euh sinon j'ai vendu un nouveau tableau à la Fondation Guggenheim de Bilbao.

- Eh bien je préfère fêter ça, dit-elle en riant.

Max observa la foule, la majorité n'avait pas plus de 20 ans, c'était la génération Terminal City, ceux qui y étaient nés ou presque. Il y avait des humains, des hybrides de tout poil et puis à côté, les anciens, sa vieille bande : Original Cindy et sa nana, Fire, une X6, Sketchy et son vélo, Alec, Joshua, Kendra et Walter, son flic, Herbal avec femme et enfants et évidemment Logan, son Looggie, son amour avec qui elle avait prévue de passer une soirée romantique, surtout qu'ils s'étaient disputés le matin même, oh pas méchamment mais elle avait tout un programme pour se faire pardonner. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'elle était venue alors maintenant, elle pourrait peut-être s'éclipser.

" A quoi tu penses, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

- C'est classé X… tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui tu sais… " Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui mordilla l'oreille.

" Vous avez une chambre pour ça, vous avez oublié ? " demanda une petite voix riante.

Max soupira et se retourna mi-fâchée, mi-amusée sur trois adolescents. Celle qui avait parlé est une petite brune aux yeux bleus, elle s'appuyait à un grand garçon, son sosie au masculin et à une blondinette qui rigolait.

" Ah bon, parce que ce n'est pas votre salle de jeu, j'avais oublié que c'était moi qui y avait fait une bataille de polochon hier matin… "

La blondinette éclata de rire et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune.

" Hope, je t'ai entendue. Au fait ta mère sait où tu es ? demanda Max

- Dans votre salon, sûrement, répondit la blonde en gloussant.

- Allez, on décampe, dit Logan à Max, amusé ; Thaïs et Matthew à minuit au lit.

- Et ramenez Hope à sa mère avant ", leur dit Max en s'éloignant au bras de Logan.

15h12, 14 septembre 2038

Base militaire de Tampa, Floride, bureau de l'amiral Wilson

Brin en tailleur militaire était assise dans un fauteuil en face de l'amiral.

" Commandant West, je sais que ceci est très en dessous de vos missions habituelles mais ce casse-pied de sénateur Moon exige les meilleurs, et je n'ai pas intérêt à le mécontenter. Je vous charge donc de former une équipe de sécurité, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis à ce Congrès. Vous avez carte blanche, prenez les meilleurs éléments…

- Oui, Amiral.

- Bon, je sais que c'est le roi des abrutis mais évitez tout de même qu'il sache qui vous êtes, il aurait l'air fin avec ses mesures barbares. Des questions ?

- Non Amiral.

- Très bien et emmenez Lake, ça lui changera les idées… Ce sera tout."

18h20, Vancouver, Canada, dans un appartement.

Un garçon de 16 ans recherchait des infos sur Internet. Il lisait des articles sur la génétique et semblait très intéressé par les dernières découvertes faites dans ce domaine. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

" Hé Sunny, ça va, toujours dans tes recherches ? demanda la voix.

- Ouais, mais je trouve pas grand chose d'innovant, tu m'appelles pourquoi ?

- Mon oncle, tu sais le laborantin, a reçu des invits pour aller à une conférence sur certaines découvertes génétiques

- Lesquelles ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, c'est la suite des travaux d'un certain Tanaka. En tout cas, mon oncle n'y va pas et si ça t'intéresse, je te les file.

- Merci, c'est vachement sympa.

- Le problème, c'est que ça se passe aux Etats-Unis, tu crois que tes parents vont te laisser y aller ?

- Je ne vais pas leur demander… "

19h00, New-York, sortie du palais de Justice

Krit, cheveux sur la nuque, costume sombre, attendait sur les marches ; une belle femme blonde arriva et l'embrassa.

" Comment va mon petit mari, demanda-t-elle, et son client ?

- Moi bien, et mon client acquitté, et toi, tu as condamné combien d'innocents ?

- Aucun j'espère, bon il faut se dépêcher, on est invité dans une heure.

- On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Il me fatigue un peu.

- Oui, c'est grâce à lui si on fait partie de l'intelligentsia post-impulsion et qu'on est invité à ce Congrès. On est important, notre voix compte.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, déjà qu'il y aura Moon…

- Justement, il faut qu'il rencontre une opposition, tu dis toi-même que ces lois de contrôle des mutants sont aberrantes, il faut bien que quelqu'un soutienne ces pauvres hères…

- Kate ! Ne sois pas si condescendante, qui te dis que tu n'en côtoie pas ?

- Oh Trésor, tu es si drôle, dit-elle en riant "

Krit haussa les épaules et lui ouvrit la portière d'une très belle voiture.

21h, Mexico, un grand appartement

Dans le salon, un garçon de 18 ans et une fille de 14 regardaient un vieux film, tandis que dans la cuisine, Jace et son mari, Juan se disputaient.

" Il est hors de question qu'ils restent ici, je vais les envoyer chez leur tante. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es jamais à la maison.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire. Jacinda, tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Déjà, je trouve que tu t'exposes inutilement en allant là-bas, et je suis persuadé qu'ils

ne courent aucun danger ici.

- On en a déjà discuté un millier de fois et on a trop d'ennemis pour courir le risque. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient pris pour cible. Donc ils iront chez ma sœur. Fin de la discussion ! "

Narquoise, l'adolescente regarda son frère qui, dépité, lui tendit un billet.

11h, 15 septembre 2038

Seattle, quartier général de Terminal City

Derrière son bureau, Max écoutait ses bras droits venus lui exposer un problème. Mole lui donna un rapport.

" Il faut que l'un d'entre nous y aille, pour défendre nos intérêts et notre liberté.

- Très bien , j'irais.

- Non, c'est trop risqué Max. Trop de monde te connaît, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un y aille

incognito. Quelqu'un comme David, ou un autre X6, je sais pas comme…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, ils me connaissent et bien tant mieux, comme ça ils m'écouteront. Il est hors de question qu'on les laisse nous ficher. J'irais ! "

Mole et les deux autres séries-X sortirent, mécontents. Logan les croisa et entra.

" Salut mon cœur, ils en font une tête… Que leur as-tu fais ?

- Rien, rien du tout… Ca te dirait un petit week-end romantique, dans le dernier hôtel grand luxe de l'Amérique ? "

Logan, sceptique, la regarda : " et il y a quoi dans cet hôtel ? "

Elle lui tendit une brochure, qu'il feuilletta.

" Piscines, casino, restaurant, services d'étage, mini-bar…

- et les plusieurs salles de conférence n'ont rien à voir dans ta proposition, surtout qu'il va s'y dérouler un certain Congrès…

- ah bon, un congrès, tu es sûr… " Max fit l'idiote.

" Si tu dois y aller et que tu m'assures de faire attention à ta sécurité, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire, soupira Logan.

- Hou, tu sais que je t'adore toi, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Dis moi, dans ton palace, y a un sauna ?… "

15h, Hartford, Connecticut

Dans une grande maison, des domestiques s'activaient. Une belle femme blonde, très BCBG, feuillettait une revue dans un divan : c'était Syl. On sonna à la porte. Une bonne alla ouvrir à un coursier.

" Pli urgent pour Madame Sylvia Carmichael, une signature, s'il vous plait… "

La bonne revint et donna le paquet à Syl.

" Pour vous Madame.

- Merci Martha, vous pouvez disposer. "

Une fois, la domestique partie, Syl regarda l'adresse de l'expéditeur et sourit de contentement. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une accréditation pour une conférence.

" James, appela-t-elle. "

Un majordome arriva : " Madame ?

- Je vais m'absenter quelque jour, veillez à faire préparer mes bagages. Merci. "

James s'en alla et croisa un adolescent de 17 ans qui, caché derrière une porte, observait Syl, intrigué.

14h, 16 septembre 2038

Maison de Max et Logan, Terminal City, Seattle

Logan chargeait deux sacs dans le coffre de leur voiture, pendant que Max vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et que tout était en ordre pour leur absence. Matthew, Thaïs et Hope étaient allongés dans l'herbe, les filles se faisaient bronzer et Matt bricolait une moto.

" Vous n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs, vous ne pensez pas aux pizzas, y a tout ce qu'il faut au frigo. Et pas de sortie nocturne. De toute façon, Alec m'a promis qu'il viendrait vérifier. Et Hope, tu demandes la permission à ta mère si tu veux dormir ici. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une Gem paniquée au téléphone parce que sa fille a disparu. Ok ?

- Oui m'man, Ok. Allez, partez, parce que sinon on ne sera jamais tranquille. " Thaïs se leva et vint l'embrasser.

Logan attrapa Max par la taille et l'entraîna jusqu'à la portière. " Relax Max, fais leur un peu confiance. À leur âge, tu te débrouillais déjà toute seule…

- Justement… oh et puis après tout, ils sont sous la responsabilité d'Alec maintenant… Mais bon, ne faites pas trop de bêtises quand même… Et pas de vieux films jusqu'à l'aube.

- Oui Maman, répondirent en chœur et en riant les trois adolescents.

Max et Logan partirent. Thaïs rentra dans la maison et revint avec un sac.

- Alors piscine ou virée motarde ?

- Au choix, sagesse ou éclate… rit Hope.

- Exactement ! Alors, on y va, dit Matthew en enfilant son casque.

Les filles sortirent leurs motos du garage, en faisant bien attention à la Ninja de Max. Ils les enfourchèrent et s'éloignèrent en direction d'un poste de contrôle.

Dans la maison, le téléphone sonna. Le répondeur se mit en marche. Le message était enregistré par toute la famille : " Désolé, il n'y a personne, mais vous êtes bien chez Max (voix de Matthew), Logan (de Max), Thaïs (de Logan), Matthew (de Thaïs), et accessoirement chez Hope (de nouveau, voix de Max), laissez un message (voix de Hope) Bip.

- …bon vous n'êtes pas à la maison, c'est pas grave, j'espère qu'on t'a passé mon message. En tout cas, les enfants seront chez toi ce soir… Je passerais te voir avant de repartir. Il faut qu'on discute, à propos de Juan. Bisous… Au fait, c'était Jace… Bip "

16h, forêt pas très loin de Milwaukee,

Sur une route, deux voitures noires étaient arrêtées l'une en face de l'autre. Quelques mètres plus haut, dans les bois, un jeune homme en tenue de camouflage écoutait une discussion entre les conducteurs.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils parlent, vous devez les en empêcher, c'est bien compris.

- Oui, de toute façon le plan est parfait, avec les informations que vous nous avez donnés, il n'y

aura aucun problème.

- Et je ne veux aucune bavure, vous m'entendez, de la discrétion, je vous paye pour ça. Entendu ?

- Oui Monsieur, à votre service.

- Contactez moi quand ce sera fait.

Les deux hommes remontèrent dans leurs voitures. Le jeune homme se releva, prit son sac à dos et descendit sur la route. Il réfléchissait tout en marchant. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

" Où aller maintenant ? Déjà, trouver un véhicule, sinon je n'y serais jamais à temps. Et il faut que je me change, il ne s'agirait pas de me faire repérer. Et qui prévenir et de quoi, je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi… Peut-être qu'il a raison et que je ne suis pas fait pour ça…Oh et puis j'en ai marre. "

Il alla sur le bas-côté de la route, dans les bois et se changea. Il était habillé d'un jean, de baskets, d'une chemise de trappeur et d'une grosse veste en cuir. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et reprit sa marche. Il tendit le pouce pour faire du stop et croisa un panneau qui indiquait que Milwaukee n'était plus très loin.

Une voiture arriva derrière lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Une vieille dame lui ouvrit la porte : " Vous allez où ?

- Vers l'Ouest ou près de n'importe quel aéroport.

- Madison, ça vous irait ?… "

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et monta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Chassez le naturel…

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**CHAPITRE II : **

toutes les heures sont à prendre en compte pour le fuseau horaire GMT - 6h, heure du Montana

Vendredi 16 septembre, 16h 30, quelque part au-dessus du Montana, hélicoptère militaire NH 90 TTH.

Une dizaine de Marines somnolaient, probablement habitués à l'inconfort, tandis que Brin, dans le cockpit, faisait office de copilote. À l'arrière, le sénateur Moon, homme ventripotent, ronflait, la main sur la cuisse de sa secrétaire, elle-même endormie. Aux derniers sièges, deux soldats essayaient de mener à bien leur discussion malgré le vrombissement assourdissant du retors, l'un devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, l'autre moins de 18 ans.

- Dis moi Lake, t'y crois à son baratin : " J'étais un para moi, j'ai combattu dans le Golfe, blablabla… " ? demanda le plus vieux à son camarade.

- Si on le fait sauter en parachute, on vérifiera, proposa l'autre.

- Ah dommage que ce ne soit pas l'atterrissage prévu.

La radio grésilla et Brin prit la parole :

- McEnroy, Lake, fermez là, vous êtes sur Intercom, tout le monde vous entend ! Et réveillez les autres, on se pose dans deux minutes.

- Oui, Commandant !…

16h 45, Wisconsin, aérodrome aux environs de Madison.

Sur le tarmac, devant les baraques des bureaux, le jeune homme réfléchissait.

" Tout est fermé, personne ne travaille ici aujourd'hui, c'est bien ma veine, j'aurais dû me rendre à Milwaukee… Si encore j'arrivais à faire décoller un de ces coucous, je pourrais peut-être le piloter, mais jamais je ne saurais atterrir. Alors à moins d'un miracle… "

À ce moment, un petit avion privé, un vieux " Twin otter ", se posa sur la piste. Le pilote descendit et trifouilla dans le moteur. Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'avion.

- Vous travaillez ici ? Parce que j'ai un problème avec les écrans d'indication… lui expliqua le pilote.

Le jeune homme regarda ce qui n'allait pas, se servit des outils que lui tendit le pilote et commença à réparer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le visage noir de cambouis, il referma la boite à outils et la rendit au pilote. Le couple de passagers vint le remercier ; c'étaient Krit et sa femme.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on prend un avion privé, râla Kate.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui nous a fait manquer le seul avion de ligne de la journée ? lui fit remarquer Krit, et puis cesse de te plaindre, grâce à ce mécano, on va pouvoir repartir. (au jeune homme) encore merci, on vous doit combien ?

- Rien du tout si vous acceptez de m'embarquer.

Krit parut réfléchir quelques instants puis se décida ; après tout, rien dans l'allure ou l'attitude du garçon ne lui donnait matière à s'inquiéter.

- Dans ce cas, montez. J'espère que le Montana est une destination qui vous convient ?

Ils grimpèrent dans l'avion et se tassèrent dans l'étroite cabine. Kate commença à papoter :

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Nous, nous sommes les Curtis, de New York, Kate et Krit Curtis.

- Casey Smith, mais on m'appelle Case…

18h, Montana, dans les environs d'Helena, Hôtel _Little Paradise_

À l'entrée de l'hôtel, des taxis s'arrêtaient. Le portier se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à Jace pendant qu'un bagagiste se chargeait des valises. Jace était émerveillée : l'hôtel était magnifique, tape-à-l'œil, kitch mais impressionnant. Situé au milieu d'un cirque montagneux, haut de huit étages, pour plus de 200m de long et de large, c'était un véritable palace. De plus, le rez-de-chaussée était un immense casino au cœur duquel, sous une verrière, se trouvait une piscine et le premier étage était composé de trois grands restaurants.

Jace se rendit à l'accueil où on lui remit ses clefs et un groom l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre au 3ème étage. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire et trouva, dans la salle de bain, une employée en train de lui remplir un jacuzzi.

" C'est le paradis… "

19h, Montana, " Mountain Lakes Field Airport ", aéroport d'Helena.

Devant l'agence de location de voitures, Syl chargeait ses bagages dans le coffre avant de s'installer au volant. Pendant que l'employé lui remettait des papiers, le garçon de 17 ans se glissa discrètement dans le coffre.

19h 15, quelque part dans les Rocheuses.

Sur la route, une voiture fit demi-tour, un homme était au volant tandis qu'une femme lui servait de guide.

- On vient de rater l'embranchement, Zane, il fallait tourner à droite, lui dit-elle.

- Aucun problème…

Et au croisement suivant, la voiture tourna à gauche.

- Sais-tu ce que je fais dès qu'on arrive ? demanda Zane.

- Non. Tu prends un bain ?

- J'attrape ton fils et je lui botte les fesses pour lui apprendre à nous fausser compagnie…

- Hé, c'est ton fils aussi, je te rappelle… mais tu as raison, il va nous entendre.

La voiture dépassa une route.

- Jondy ? On ne devait pas tourner là ?…

19h 40, hôtel _Little Paradise_, suite de Syl.

Syl sortait de la salle de bain et sursauta en voyant le gamin de 17 ans assis sur le canapé.

- Salut 'Ma !

- Chris ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour quand même.

- Christopher ! s'énerva Syl.

- Je me suis dit que si tu prenais des vacances loin du paternel, je devais aussi en profiter. Et je ne regrette pas, cet hôtel est vraiment génial.

- Ton père est au courant ?

- Relax, j'ai prévenu James que je t'accompagnais… et mon cher père est sûrement ravi d'être enfin débarrassé de nous deux.

- Chris, ne parle pas comme ça de ton père… Et comment as-tu fait pour venir ?

- Dans le même avion que toi, puis dans ton coffre. D'ailleurs même ici, les portiers acceptent le bakchich.

20h, banlieue d'Helena, pub _Mansfield's Tavern_.

Accoudé au bar, Adam Thomson lisait son journal devant sa bière et s'intéressait plus particulièrement à une future conférence sur la génétique, qui devait avoir lieu à l'hôtel Little Paradise. Il paya sa consommation, sortit et monta dans un vieux pick-up. Il démarra en trombe.

- Mais quelle mouche pique notre cow-boy ? demanda le barman à ses habitués.

- M'est avis qu'il est en retard et que bobonne va lui taper sur les doigts, répondit l'un d'eux et tous de rire grassement.

20h 30, hôtel _Little Paradise._

Devant l'ascenseur, Brin coachait ses hommes ; ils étaient tous en civils.

- Johnson, Birdman, Monroe vous ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle, même s'il vous l'ordonne. Il veut jouer d'accord, mais avec vous à ses côtés. Carter, Sullivan, Rodriguez, vous vérifiez les étages ; Hanson, N'Dia, Steineck, les extérieurs ; O'Neill, McEnroy et Lake, le casino et vous me fichez tout suspect. À 23 heures, retour ici, je prends le premier quart et repos pour les autres. Compris ?

- Oui Commandant !

Et chacun vaqua à ses attributions.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sergent O'Neill s'installait à une terrasse d'où il pouvait tout surveiller tandis que McEnroy et Lake patrouillaient.

- Le commandant ne te fait vraiment pas de cadeau, remarqua McEnroy.

- Mouais, mais tu sais, je ne suis qu'un Marine de complaisance et comme dans 2 ans je suis majeur, ciao, je me tire.

- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner entre ses griffes, c'est une vrai hyène.

- Désolé… mais des fois je me demande pourquoi ils se sont év…

- Lake, Mc Enroy, un type bizarre sur votre gauche ! grogna O'Neill

- Ok sergent.

McEnroy coupa la communication et s'approcha du gars. Celui-ci, tout de noir vêtu, avec oreillette et talkie-walkie dernier cri, lui montra son badge.

- C'est la sécu du gouverneur Harris sergent, terminé.

Ils s'éloignèrent du gars, Lake était perplexe.

- Tu disais, lui demanda McEnroy

- Heu… ah ouais, on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour retracer le schéma " familial ", si on peut dire… Tu as vu le matos du mec, ils ont les moyens chez Harris.

20h 45, " Mountain Lakes Field Airport ", aéroport d'Helena.

À la sortie de l'aéroport, Kate montait dans un taxi tandis que Krit et Case discutaient.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on vous laisse ici ? demanda Krit

- Oui merci, c'était très gentil à vous, mais il faut que je trouve quelqu'un.

- Bien. Si vous changez d'avis, voici mon numéro de portable et je vous ai noté l'adresse de l'hôtel où nous sommes descendus. Vous pouvez toujours venir dès que vous avez terminé.

Après lui avoir donné sa carte, Krit rejoignit sa femme.

Case était songeur, cet homme était vraiment sympa avec lui, et ce, sans raison.

- Bon, il faut que je trouve ces types avant qu'ils ne mettent leur plan à exécution. Quelle chance que ce couple se soit rendu justement ici…

Dans le taxi, Krit était pensif et Kate piaillait.

- … Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as invité ce garçon. Certes il est gentil mais bon, quand même, je ne pense pas qu'on ait l'occasion de s'ennuyer ici… Chéri ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse-moi Kate, je pensais.

- À quoi ?

- À plein de choses, mon enfance, ma famille…

Kate le regarda, inquiète :

- Ta famille ?… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Depuis quand as-tu une famille toi ?

Krit se mordit la langue et regarda par la fenêtre.

21h, hôtel _Little Paradise_.

Au 2ème étage, le bagagiste ouvrait une chambre à Jondy et Zane. Un téléphone portable sonna et Jondy répondit :

- Sunny ? Où es-tu ?

- Sur la route, je devrais être là d'ici une heure… Mais vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de venir…

- C'est ça, pour qu'on soit mort d'inquiétude. De toute façon, on en parlera tout à l'heure. On t'attend, chambre 237. Et ton père est furieux…

Elle raccrocha et, attendrie, regardait Zane se débattre avec les bagages :

- Laisse-moi faire, Monsieur Catastrophe… Parfois je me demande où t'as été élevé ?…

21h 15, Seattle, Terminal City, poste de contrôle.

Matthew, Thaïs et Hope étaient bloqués à la barrière, retenus par Georges.

- Le couvre-feu, c'est le couvre-feu et puis vous êtes trop jeunes pour faire de la moto.

- Allez s'il vous plait, Georges, on ne le refera plus, promis.

- C'est ça et dès que le chat est parti, les souris dansent. Alors qui dois-je prévenir ?

- Alec, murmura Thaïs

- T'es folle, il va plus nous lâcher, protesta Hope

- S'il vous plaît Georges, ne dites rien à Alec et on rentre directement se coucher.

- Très bien pour cette fois mais je vous accompagne et je vous confisque vos clefs. Vous ne vous payerez pas ma tête aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la maison, les trois adolescents lui remettaient leurs clefs et le garde s'en alla.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait de la lumière et du bruit à l'intérieur. Ils se regardèrent en silence, Matthew leur expliqua son plan par signes et ils se déployèrent. Thaïs se préparait à entrer par la cuisine, Matt par les chambres à l'étage et Hope par le bureau.

À l'intérieur, deux personnes somnolaient sur le divan devant la TV. La lumière s'éteignit, Matt attrapa la plus grande et Thaïs, la plus petite. Hope ralluma la lumière et vit Matthew tomber à ses pieds. Le fils de Jace se marrait :

- On se calme Matthew, et Thaïs lâche Maïa s'il te plait !

- MJ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Matt, éberlué.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? s'inquiéta Thaïs, qui aidait Maïa à se relever.

- Maman a appelé vos vieux pour leur dire qu'on venait passer quelques jours ici. Et la prochaine fois que tu m'attrapes en traître, je te fais passer par la fenêtre, râla Maïa qui s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Thaïs en lui lançant un coussin.

- Hé oh, on se calme. Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? exigea Hope, qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

- Ah oui, Hope, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais c'est Max Junior, dit MJ, et Maïa, les enfants de Jace, lui expliqua Matthew.

- Mouais mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je n'étais pas vieille.

- Moi, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu, t'as bien changé Hope, où sont tes couettes ? la taquina MJ, malicieusement. Mais sinon, où sont tante Maxie et Logan ?

- Heu, pas là, ils sont partis passer le week-end en amoureux, raconta Thaïs. Alors comme ça, vous restez quelques jours à la maison, super, on va faire les fous…

21h 30, Montana, Helena, usine désaffectée.

Dans une vieille blanchisserie abandonnée, une trentaine d'individus s'activaient. Ils vérifiaient leurs armes et certains chargeaient de lourdes caisses dans un vieux camion bâché. L'un d'entre eux s'occupait de les fermer, elles étaient remplies de matériel informatique. Un chercheur en blouse apporta des petites bonbonnes de gaz et les distribua à certains hommes, qui les mettaient sans ménagement dans leurs sacs.

- Doucement avec le gaz, protesta le laborantin.

- Quoi ? Vous nous avez bien dit qu'il était sans effet sur nous, bougonna l'un d'eux.

- Oui, mais s'il s'échappe maintenant, il ne vous en restera pas assez pour votre mission.

Un homme en noir, visiblement le chef, fit son entrée et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il est 21 h 35, votre mission débute dans 10 minutes. Je vous rappelle vos postes. Stanford et Bagger, vous prenez le contrôle de la salle de surveillance de l'hôtel. L'un des gars, victime d'une gastro-entérite est resté chez lui donc il n'y aura qu'un seul type à maîtriser et ce ne sera pas difficile. Sennett, Armstrong, Straussman et Duvallier, vous repérez les cibles grâce aux détecteurs et vous contactez Jackson, Donnovan, Morris et Chong, qui se chargeront de ne pas les perdre de vue. À minuit, on passe à l'offensive ; Krueger, Vaslov et Pietri vous lancez les gaz et tous, sauf Stanford et Bagger, vous embarquez les colis. On se retrouve à une heure à la base, faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour y être, car sinon, si vous échouez, vous savez ce qui vous attend. Des questions ?

- À combien de paquets devons-nous nous attendre ?

- Probablement trois ou quatre, mais en fonction de ce que nous dira Sennett, on avisera. Une équipe est déjà sur place et nous tient informés de ce qui se passe. Vous devez éviter de vous faire remarquer par les équipes de sécurité des personnalités et surtout par celle du casino. Votre couverture est d'assurer la sûreté du gouverneur Harris. Le nom de code de la mission est " Colis express ". Ce sera tout.

Un des gardes arriva en traînant Case, inconscient.

- Chef, j'ai trouvé ce gamin qui espionnait à la fenêtre. J'en fais quoi ?

- Il a entendu ce qu'on disait ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Y a trop de bruit dehors.

- Mouais, mais on ne sait jamais, alors débarrasse-t-en et fais croire à un accident, un plongeon en voiture par exemple.

22h, hôtel Little Paradise, chambre des Cale.

Après avoir passé commande au service d'étage, Max et Logan se faisaient un souper romantique, avec chandelles et musique.

- Connais-tu l'histoire de cet hôtel ? demanda Logan. En 2009, quelques temps avant l'impulsion, un milliardaire Australien a décidé de bâtir le plus bel hôtel jamais construit ; capable de rivaliser avec Vegas pour le jeu, les Cinq Étoiles de New York, Paris ou Londres pour le luxe, et les gîtes ruraux pour le cadre naturel exceptionnel. Il a acheté ce site, a fait édifier et, évidemment, a perdu beaucoup d'argent avec l'impulsion mais pas assez pour ne pouvoir entretenir ce bijou, actuellement repaire des ripoux de notre pays et…

- Loogie ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Ce soir, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de m'impressionner. Je suis déjà conquise.

22h 30, hôtel Little Paradise, aux abords de la piscine couverte.

Le dénommé Straussman se baladait, un casque sur les oreilles, une sorte de perche dirigée vers l'avant et tenait un mini détecteur thermique portable de la taille d'un Palm. Un gros badge " Sécurité " lui évitait d'être importuné et les clients l'oubliaient aussitôt qu'ils l'avaient dépassé. Son détecteur s'anima, un point rouge mobile apparut et un _bip-bip_ retentit dans son casque. Il s'approcha de la cible indiquée.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose, demanda la voix de Sennett dans le casque.

- Je crois que… Ah non, fausse alerte, c'est un gamin qui sort du sauna. Je continue.

L'homme continua son inspection et dépassa ledit gamin, c'était Chris.

23h, à une quarantaine de km à l'est d'Helena.

Au bord d'un torrent, deux voitures étaient arrêtées. Trois hommes placèrent Case, toujours inconscient, au volant d'un des deux véhicules. Ils l'attachèrent avec la ceinture, mirent le contact, desserrèrent le frein à mains et poussèrent la voiture dans le torrent. Ils remontèrent dans l'autre véhicule, qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

_ Flash-back _

_2019, appartement de Logan._

_Dans le salon, Tinga porta Case sur le divan et le borda._

_- Maman, raconte-moi une histoire._

_- D'accord mon bébé, tu veux quoi comme histoire ?_

_- Celle qui parle de la princesse. Quand la princesse s'est enfuie du château, après elle va où ?_

_- Bien, elle rencontre un prince. Ils tombent amoureux, ils fondent une famille._

_- Est-ce qu'après ils vécurent heureux très longtemps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mon bébé, je l'espère. _

_Flash-back_

_2027, Montréal, Canada._

_C'est l'été, et des enfants s'amusaient dans un parc. Une petite fille de quatre ans promenait sa poupée, un jeune adolescent vint la lui arracher et s'amusa à faire courir la gamine, avant de jeter le jouet dans une mare, sous les pleurs de l'enfant. Case attrapa le garçon par le col et le souleva, bien qu'il ne fasse pas la moitié de sa taille. _

_- Lâche-moi, je t'ordonne de me lâcher…_

_- Pas avant que tu aies repêché la poupée et que tu te sois excusé auprès de ma sœur, le menaça Case._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Une pichenette ? provoqua le petit dur._

_- Oh et puis zut… _

_Case le souleva jusqu'au-dessus de la mare et l'y jeta. Il ramassa la poupée, l'essuya avec son T-shirt et alla consoler la fillette._

_- C'est fini Shirley, ne pleure plus. Je t'aiderai pour laver Miss Daisy _

_Charlie, qui observait toute la scène, arriva rapidement et gifla Case._

_- Non, mais tu ne vas pas bien, je t'ai déjà dis de te comporter normalement…_

_- Excuse-moi Papa, bredouilla Case, confus, mais il embêtait Shirley…_

_- Cesse de te chercher des excuses pour frimer. Et puis pour la peine, tu n'iras pas à cet anniversaire, tu resteras à la maison pour aider maman. _

_Charlie prit sa fille dans ses bras et rejoignit une jeune femme rousse, qui berçait un bébé. Case les regarda, s'essuya les yeux et alla vers eux._

_La jeune femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front._

" _Casey chéri, tu sais bien que tu dois essayer d'être normal… "_

_ Fin du flash-back _

2038, torrent, à une quarantaine de km à l'est d'Helena.

La voiture se faisait toujours emporter par le courant, elle s'était retournée et Case, la tête en bas, à moitié sous l'eau, entendait cette dernière phrase lui revenir en écho. Il reprit conscience et se débarrassant de sa ceinture, s'extirpa du véhicule. Juste à temps, car celui-ci vint se fracasser contre un très gros rocher. Case se laissa porter par le courant et attrapa un rondin de bois qui flottait. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_ Flash-back _

_2032, Canada, dans l'appartement des Smith à Montréal._

_Charlie était assis dans le salon, une lettre dans la main, furieux. Case rentra de l'école et alla directement dans sa chambre. Charlie l'y rejoignit._

_- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

_- Non, il n'y a rien de changé, c'est comme d'habitude._

_- Ne sois pas insolent… Qu'est ce que c'est que ces notes ? Et cette appréciation ? _

_Case haussait les épaules._

_- Doué d'un fort potentiel, Case fait tout pour gâcher son exceptionnel talent en n'assistant qu'aux cours de son choix. Si un effort n'est pas fait immédiatement, il ne sera pas accepté à la rentrée prochaine… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? s'insurgea Charlie_

_- Oui, que je serais en vacances bientôt, ironisa Case._

_- Non, que tu vas changer d'attitude et suivre un stage de rattrapage cet été._

_- Et que veux-tu que je rattrape ? Je connais déjà tout le programme, j'en connais même assez pour entrer dans n'importe quelle licence, alors ton stage…_

_- Ça m'est bien égal, tu feras ce que je te dis. Je suis encore ton père et ici, c'est moi qui commande._

_- Non plus en ce qui me concerne, je me tire. Désormais tu reporteras ton mal-être et tes idées de grandeur sur Shirley et Jonas, moi j'ai donné. _

_- Tu n'iras nulle part et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans m'avoir présenté des excuses, dit Charlie en fermant la porte de la chambre à double tour._

_Case remplit alors un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements, une photo de Tinga et lui enfant, et son ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta du troisième étage._

_ Fin du flash-back _

Case était échoué sur la grève. Il saignait du front et n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Au-dessus de lui, sur une branche d'arbre, une chouette ululait.

Minuit, hôtel Little Paradise.

Dans un couloir du deuxième étage, Jondy et Zane attendaient l'ascenseur.

- Sunny n'est toujours pas là, tu crois qu'il faut qu'on s'inquiète ?

- Mais non, tu le connais, le jour où il sera à l'heure… De toute façon, il ne devrait plus tarder.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de groom, juste deux hommes et une mallette. Ils entrèrent.

Au même moment, dans la salle de vidéosurveillance de l'hôtel, les dénommés Stanford et Bagger observaient les différents écrans.

- Trois ou quatre, tu parles… Heureusement qu'on avait prévu large pour le gaz, râla Stanford, un gros chauve.

- Arrête de te plaindre et concentre-toi plutôt sur les écrans, lui rétorqua son acolyte.

Sur les postes, on pouvait voir les autres hommes exécuter leurs missions. À une table d'un restaurant, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année pris d'un malaise était évacué par des individus déguisés en médecins. Au dernier étage, Brin, devant une porte, s'évanouissait et deux hommes se précipitaient pour l'envelopper d'une couverture et la chargeaient sur leurs dos. Dans un ascenseur, deux autres allongeaient une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans dans une espèce de sac mortuaire. Sur un autre écran, on voyait Krueger ouvrir une bonbonne de gaz dans un conduit de ventilation. De toutes parts, les hommes s'activaient autour de personnes inanimées.

00h 30, chambre des Cale.

Dans le grand lit, Logan se réveilla, seul. Il était étonné que Max ne soit pas là.

_ Flash-back _

_23h 50, même lieu._

_Dans leur lit, Logan reprenait son souffle tandis que Max se pelotonnait contre lui._

_- Tigresse, lui chuchota-t-il._

_- Hhmm, j'ai faim. Tu crois qu'ils ont de la glace au room service ?_

_- Je pense… _

_Max décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro._

_- Ça ne répond pas. _

_Elle se leva et enfila son jean et son débardeur._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Logan._

_- Je vais en chercher au restaurant. Je suis là dans dix minutes. _

_Elle l'embrassa et il l'attira à lui. Ils chahutèrent, mais elle s'extirpa de ses bras à contrecœur._

_- Je ne serai pas longue, promis. _

_Elle sortit._

_ Fin du flash-back._

Logan regardait l'heure et s'inquiéta. Il se leva et s'habilla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

- Ma femme n'est pas rentrée, expliqua-t-il au concierge.

- Ça arrive, répondit l'employé, le registre des entrées imprimé sur la joue.

- Pouvez-vous passez un message ? Elle s'est peut-être perdue.

- Ou elle dépense votre salaire de l'année aux bandits manchots. Elle va rentrer, retournez vous coucher.

- Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle a presque une heure de retard et je ne crois pas que ça dépende de sa volonté, expliqua Logan en glissant un billet au gars.

- Très bien, c'est bien parce que c'est vous. C'est quoi son nom ?

- Max, Max Cale. Merci, euh… Billy

Le dénommé Billy alluma son micro et s'apprêtait à passer un message quand surgit Chris, affolé.

- Ma mère a disparu !

- Vous aussi ?… Ce n'est pas votre fils ? demanda Billy à Logan.

- Non, répondirent les deux autres.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle a disparu ? questionna Billy qui, visiblement, avait reporté sa sieste ; vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas en train de cuver dans son coin ou de s'envoyer en l'air avec un des serveurs ?

Chris le regarda, atterré.

- Oui. Elle est nulle part, j'ai vérifié aux restaurants, au sauna, à la piscine et dans votre casino à moitié vide, pas de trace d'elle. Faites quelque chose, je n'ai pas le code de sa carte bancaire.

- Dans ce cas-là, ironisa Billy, je ne voudrais pas priver un fils à papa de son argent de poche. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Carmichael, madame Sylvia Carmichael, répondit Chris en sortant une photo. C'est elle.

- Bien roulée la petite dame. Visez un peu, proposa le gars à Logan.

Logan, qui observait le manège et se détendait avec les propos impertinents du concierge, s'approcha et examina la photo de Syl en vacances balnéaires. Il déglutit et murmura :

- Syl…

- C'est une de vos connaissances, s'enquerra Billy, alors peut-être que votre femme et elle sont dans un coin pour discuter, ou s'étriper…

- Peut-être, dit Logan, peu convaincu.

- D'où vous connaissez ma mère, vous ? le somma Chris en le regardant bizarrement.

Au même moment, au quatrième étage, Kate courait dans un couloir, son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Il a disparu….

- Maman, calme-toi ! marmonna une voix ensommeillée. Tu l'as cherché partout ?

- Oui, c'est la deuxième fois que j'arpente l'hôtel, en vain.

- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Au restaurant, vers minuit, il est allé aux toilettes, au moment où on s'apprêtait à partir, et depuis je ne l'ai plus vu… Oh Cleo, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se lamenta Kate.

- As-tu passé une annonce à l'accueil ?

- Non, j'y vais.

- Très bien maman. Un avion décolle d'ici dans deux heures, si tu as des nouvelles d'ici là, tu m'appelles, sinon, je serais auprès de toi en fin de matinée.

- Sniff, et tes cours ?

- Si papa a vraiment disparu, mes cours sont le cadet de mes soucis. Bisous.

Kate arriva à l'accueil en pleurs :

- J'ai perdu mon mari.

- Et de trois, rigola Billy.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle, il a disparu en allant aux toilettes, sanglota Kate.

- Alors, il doit être dans celle des dames…

Dans les fauteuils installés à quelques pas de là, Logan et Chris observaient la scène.

- Alors comme ça, ma mère et votre femme allaient à l'école ensemble. Et elle était comment quand vous l'avez connu ?

- Qui ? demanda Logan, intrigué par Kate.

- Ben ma mère, parce que sur les quelques photos d'avant son mariage, elle était impressionnante alors je…

Logan n'écoutait plus, il cherchait à se rappeler pourquoi cette femme lui disait quelque chose.

_ Flash-back _

_2030, Seattle, Terminal City, maison de Max et Logan._

_Matthew, Thaïs, Hope et Anne, une hybride canine du même âge décoraient un sapin de Noël. Logan préparait le repas et Max arriva avec le courrier._

_- Jace vient pour quelle heure ? demanda-t-il._

_- 19h je crois… Tiens, qui nous écrit de New York ? M. et Mme. Curtis, tu connais ?_

_- Non…_

_- Oh Logan, viens voir ! _

_Max lui tendit une carte de vœux où il pu discerner, d'un côté, la photo de la famille de Krit, avec femme et fille, et de l'autre ces mots : " Cleo, Kate et Krit Curtis vous souhaitent d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année. " Logan était abasourdi :_

_- C'est Krit, ça ? Ce qu'il a changé… Les enfants, venez voir la photo de votre oncle… _

_ Fin du flash-back_

Logan récupérait ses esprits.

- C'est la femme de Krit, balbutia-t-il.

- C'est qui ? demanda Chris.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas parlé de Krit non plus ? Rassure-moi, Zack, Brin, Tinga, ça te dit bien quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est qui ?

- Heu, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer.

Logan, mal à l'aise, prit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil. Ça sonnait.

- Allez répondez…

- Oui ? dit Thaïs.

- C'est moi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?… Non oublie. Il se passe quelque chose ici…

- Papa, le coupa Matthew, MJ et Maïa sont ici.

- Quoi ? Passe-moi MJ.

- Oui ? Logan ? Ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à la maison ? Jace a des problèmes ?

- Non, mais elle s'est rendue à un congrès dans le Montana…

- Oh non, mais c'est une véritable réunion de famille.

- Tu dis ?

- Non rien. Mets le haut-parleur s'il te plait… Thaïs, Matt, il se passe un truc pas net ici. J'ai perdu votre mère et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai rencontré le fils de Syl et, en face de moi, il y a la femme de Krit, tous deux ont aussi disparu.

- T'es sérieux, t'es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas quelque part en train de se raconter leur vie ? proposa Thaïs.

- Non, je ne crois pas, pas sans nous prévenir en tout cas. MJ, Jace est descendue où ?

- Hôtel Little Paradise, sous le nom de Maria Gomez. Pourquoi tu crains qu'elle… s'inquiéta MJ

- Ils étaient quatre dans le même hôtel, ils peuvent être quatre à avoir disparu. Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je…

- On arrive Logan, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura MJ

- Soyez prudents.

Logan alla voir Billy qui désespérait de calmer Kate.

- Pourriez-vous contacter Mme Maria Gomez et voir si tout va bien ?

- Si vous voulez, c'est qui, une autre disparue ou une voyante extra-lucide ?

Billy appela sa chambre, mais personne ne répondit.

- Elle doit sûrement dormir, et vous devriez faire pareil.

Logan retourna s'asseoir, Kate fit de même et s'installa à côté de Chris, qui s'était endormi. Logan essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer :

- Il a dû faire un tour et il ne va pas tarder, essayez de vous reposer.

Kate n'avait, de toute évidence, pas reconnu Logan, mais peut-être que pour elle, il était un parfait inconnu.

Au même moment, à Terminal City, les cinq adolescents se préparaient à partir.

Hope écrivait un mot à l'attention d'Alec et de sa mère, leur expliquant la situation ; Thaïs rassemblait son ordinateur portable et le matériel informatique de Logan ; Maïa préparait des casse-croûtes et récupérait des pulls, pendant que MJ étudiait la carte. Matthew revint avec les clefs.

- Rappelez-moi de remercier les chiens de Georges au retour, dit-il en souriant.

Après avoir éteint les lumières et fermé la maison, ils sortirent les motos du garage et MJ se chargea de la Ninja de Max.

- T'as intérêt à y faire attention ; même nous n'avons pas le droit d'y toucher, lui rappela Thaïs.

Ils les enfourchèrent, Maïa monta derrière son frère, et ils démarrèrent.

Arrivés en vue du poste de contrôle, ils remarquèrent que le garde en faction s'était endormi et doucement, Matt, Hope, MJ et Maïa passèrent la barrière, sans faire un seul bruit. Mais un chien aboya au moment où allait s'engager Thaïs et le garde se réveilla. Thaïs avait déjà fait demi-tour.

- Halte, qui va là ? s'écria-t-il.

Les quatre autres s'étaient déjà éloignés, et il ne les remarqua pas, tandis que Thaïs se cachait dans l'ombre. Il chercha à voir où elle était passée, en vain, puis se rassit et demeura sceptique. Thaïs, de son côté, s'était écartée suffisamment et mettant les gaz, elle profita d'un tremplin pour s'élancer et passer au-dessus de la barrière. Le garde était stupéfait mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà loin et rejoignait les autres.

- Tu es toujours obligée de te faire remarquer ? ironisa Matthew.

- Non. Mais toi, la prochaine fois, tu veilleras à endormir les chiens, persifla-t-elle.

- Ok, ok, on y va, décida MJ.

Et ils continuèrent leur route.

01h, Montana, à une quarantaine de km à l'est d'Helena, gorges du torrent.

Assis sur la berge, Case bandait sa cheville et se releva à l'aide d'un bâton. Il entreprit d'escalader les rochers et la petite falaise afin de rejoindre la route, au-dessus de lui.

01h 30, hôtel Little Paradise, chambre de Jondy et Zane.

Sunny tournait en rond dans la pièce et ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

- Mais où sont-ils ?…

Il finit par sortir et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, il réfléchit à l'endroit où avaient pu aller ses parents, quand il remarqua une chaussure abandonnée dans l'angle. Il la ramassa et, constatant que c'était celle de sa mère, se précipita à l'accueil.

- On a enlevé mes parents ! cria-t-il.

- Tiens c'est nouveau, répondit Billy en levant les yeux au ciel. Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- J'ai retrouvé la chaussure de ma mère, dans un de vos ascenseurs.

- Et alors ?

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, de personnes qui se baladent avec une seule chaussure ?

- Heu, non… Oh et puis j'en ai assez, allez vous asseoir avec les autres et attendez qu'il fasse jour.

- Vous les aurez retrouvés à ce moment-là ? demanda Sunny, plein d'espoir.

- Non, mais je serais rentré me coucher.

Démoralisé, Sunny rejoignit le lieu indiqué où Kate et Chris dormaient ; il s'assit à côté de Logan.

- Vous aussi, vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ma femme, et toi, t'as perdu tes parents, à ce que j'ai entendu.

- Ouais.

Sunny sortit son portefeuille et s'arrêta sur une photo qu'il montra à Logan.

- Dis, juste comme ça, tes parents, ou du moins l'un des deux, n'aurait pas eu une éducation spéciale ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? interrogea Sunny, sur la défensive.

- Heu, dans le genre pensionnat militaire, dans le Wyoming ?

- C'est possible, pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que ma femme et deux autres personnes manquantes en viennent.

- Ah… C'est quoi son nom à votre femme ?

- Max, et tes parents ?

- Jondy et Zane… Vous croyez que ça doit nous rassurer qu'ils soient ensemble ?

- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, j'espère…

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend les secours.

3h, à l'est d'Helena, sur une route.

À l'aide de son bâton, Case marchait le plus vite possible. Il ne cessait de pester contre lui-même.

4h, hôtel Little Paradise, dans une pièce au 8ème étage.

Sur des couchages, des Marines dormaient. Un soldat entra et vint réveiller Lake et McEnroy.

- Les gars, c'est votre quart.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre leur poste dans le couloir. Au passage, Lake remarqua que Brin n'était pas là, et que son paquetage n'était même pas défait.

- Où est le commandant ? demanda-t-il au Marine qu'ils relevaient.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Johnson était furieux, elle n'était plus à son poste quand il est venu, lui expliqua Hanson.

- Et elle était où ? s'enquerra McEnroy.

- On ne sait pas, personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'on s'est couché.

- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? s'énerva Lake. Votre commandant disparaît, et vous ne faites rien. Où est la radio ?

- Laisse tomber, elle a pas pris la sienne. Et cesse de baliser, je ne vois pas qui pourrait la contraindre à quelque chose, et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas non plus de raison pour ça. De toute façon, un commando tout entier s'y reprendrait à deux fois avant de l'attaquer.

- Hanson a raison, Lake, destresse un peu ! Si dans deux heures, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle, on avisera, d'ici là… Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un pour faire fondre la glace ? dit McEnroy en riant.

Hanson s'en alla en rigolant, et les deux autres prirent leurs places. Lake était inquiet et faisait la tête.

- Excuse-moi, je reconnais que ce n'était pas très fin, mais à cette heure-là aussi…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Chassez le naturel…

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

CHAPITRE III : 

Samedi 17 septembre,7h, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise.

Sur le parking de l'hôtel, quatre motos se garaient. Thaïs, Hope, Maïa, Matthew et MJ se précipitaient vers l'entrée, puis vers l'accueil, quand Logan les appela.

- Alors, t'as des nouvelles ? lui demanda Matthew.

- Tu l'as retrouvée ? s'inquiéta Thaïs.

- Et notre mère, elle est là ? se renseigna Maïa.

- Non, pas de nouvelles de Max, quant à Jace, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, mais peut-être qu'elle dormait, espérait Logan.

- Alors, je vais voir, dit MJ en s'en allant vers l'accueil.

- C'est qui ? demanda Hope en désignant les trois endormis.

- La femme, c'est Kate, l'épouse de Krit, et le blond s'appelle Chris, c'est le fils de Syl. Mais pas de gaffe, ils ne sont au courant de rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Thaïs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Krit ait parlé de son passé à sa femme, quant au gamin, il ignore tout.

- Comment il fait, il est aveugle ? ironisa Maïa.

- Il peut très bien ne rien avoir hérité de Syl, expliqua Logan, mais ce serait étonnant.

Sunny se réveillait et comme les autres l'observaient fixement, il se leva et vint les saluer.

- Salut, c'est vous les secours ?

- T'es qui ? demanda Hope.

- Sunny, mes parents ont aussi disparu, expliqua-t-il et désappointé, se tourna vers Logan. C'est vraiment ça, vos secours ?

- On fait avec ce qu'on peut, protesta Logan, mais bon, il faudrait voir à faire quelque chose maintenant.

- Pas avant de déjeuner, déclara Hope, ensuite on avisera.

7h 15, pièce des marines au 8ème étage.

Lake préparait ses affaires, des jumelles infra-rouges, un pistolet automatique et plusieurs chargeurs, des grenades, une corde, un couteau, un téléphone, une boussole, plusieurs cartes de la région, un mini-ordinateur portable et des vêtements de camouflage. McEnroy le regardait, désespéré.

- Tu devrais attendre… Là, tu vas te foutre O'Neill à dos, ils vont t'accuser de déserter.

- Je m'en fous, j'ai jamais demandé à être un Marine, et puis comme ça, je pourrais enfin avoir la vie que j'ai choisie.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- C'est ça ! Et bien sur, c'est normal que le gars de la surveillance a été assommé, que les grooms des ascenseurs n'ont pas pu travailler aux alentours de minuit et que la sécurité d'Harris a quintuplé dans la soirée. Tu va me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange cette nuit. En tout cas, chez Harris, ils devaient bien être au courant de quelque chose pour être aussi nombreux.

- Pfff, je n'en sais rien. D'accord c'est bizarre mais bon, je ne connais personne qui puisse mettre le commandant à terre, alors la faire disparaître… Il n'y a que Houdini pour faire un tour pareil.

- Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi, alors s'il te plaît arrête, je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'assommer.

- Très bien, je n'essaierai pas de t'empêcher de partir, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Un joueur m'a dit avoir vu des hommes portant des gros paquets monter dans des camions et s'en aller, le tout vers minuit et quart.

- Et alors ?

- Le mec a dit que les paquets ressemblaient aux sacs dans lesquels on met les cadavres, et qu'ils semblaient plutôt lourds.

- Ah… Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Retrouver ces camions, et savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces paquets.

- Très bien, si t'as un problème, appelle-moi et j'essaierai de t'aider. Ramène-la, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous manque.

Lake s'en alla.

8h, un des restaurants de l'hôtel.

Peu à peu, le restaurant se remplit. Si les clients se donnaient la peine d'observer le groupe d'adolescents attablé autour de Logan et Kate, ils apprécieraient plus ou moins la diversité de sa composition.

Les faux-jumeaux, Thaïs et Matthew, qui se ressemblaient étrangement, avaient hérités des yeux de Logan, des cheveux de Max et d'une peau légèrement dorée. Hope, plus petite que Gem, avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, des grands yeux verts légèrement bridés et la peau laiteuse. Sunny était rouquin, avec les yeux bleus expressifs de Jondy et flirtait avec les deux mètres. MJ et Maïa avaient la peau noire, aussi peu foncée que celle de Jace, avec des cheveux lisses, des yeux noirs pour l'un et noisettes pour l'autre. Quant à Chris, ses cheveux étaient si ras qu'on avait du mal à voir qu'ils étaient blonds, et ses yeux bleus lagon ressortaient sur sa peau curieusement mâte.

Sans se soucier de ces considérations, les adolescents faisaient connaissance et rattrapaient le temps perdu. D'un côté, Matthew, Thaïs et Maïa discutaient avec Sunny de son enfance et de ses parents ; de l'autre, Hope et MJ interrogeaient Chris sur ses connaissances et sur sa famille.

- Alors comment tu te débrouilles à l'école ? se renseigna Hope.

- Oh l'école, je m'en fous, je m'y ennuie. Mon père voulait m'envoyer dans une école de haut niveau mais maman s'y est opposée.

- Et en sport ? continua-t-elle.

- Oh, je n'en fais pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Maman ne veut pas.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea MJ.

- Elle dit qu'on doit faire du sport uniquement pour le plaisir et que jamais elle ne me forcera à en faire, ni même à faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas de mon âge. Mon père ne comprend d'ailleurs pas, pour lui c'est " Mens sana in corpore sano " et c'est un grand sujet de dispute entre eux. Mais sur ce point, elle est intransigeante. Pourtant je suis plutôt doué dans ce que je fais, et j'ai une forme athlétique, même sans rien faire.

- Alors tu n'as jamais rien appris de spécial ?

- Non, enfin, j'ai eu droit à un prof d'arts martiaux pour mes dix ans, mais juste pour un mois. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Hope et MJ se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Même en refusant de reproduire son enfance, Syl n'avait pu s'empêcher de donner certaines bases à son fils.

- C'est comment Vancouver ? s'enquerra Maïa.

- Humide et avec énormément de moustiques, lui répondit Sunny.

- Et que font Jondy et Zane ? demanda Matthew

- Jondy est cascadeuse pour les nouveaux studios, et Zane a un garage, il est le roi de la mécanique. On a d'ailleurs un appartement juste au-dessus.

- Et ils te l'ont appris comment ? interrogea Thaïs.

- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais des pitreries impressionnantes et mon père m'apprenait des trucs, mais dans le dos de ma mère.

- Elle aussi était contre ?

- Oui, plutôt. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué que je pourrais toujours surprendre les gens mais que je devais éviter de le faire avec ce qu'ils m'avaient transmis, et rechercher mes propres domaines de prédilection. C'est pour ça que je me suis passionné par les sciences et la chimie. Je suis capable de faire n'importe quelle potion magique pour vidanger les entrailles du monsieur obèse de l'entrée.

- Passionnant, bredouilla Thaïs, qui n'osait imaginer le spectacle.

Quant à Logan, il essayait toujours de rassurer Kate.

- L'accueil doit nous prévenir dès qu'il y aura du nouveau…

- Mais s'ils n'ont rien… Oh, on n'aurait jamais dû venir ! Tout ça parce que Krit répétait qu'il fallait intervenir, qu'on ne devait pas laisser passez cette loi aberrante, qu'on devait défendre les transgéniques. Et maintenant, vous croyez que ces transgéniques vont me faire revenir mon mari ? Non, évidemment. Oh, je les déteste, tout est de leur faute, je les hais…

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans l'assistance, et Thaïs, Hope et Sunny se levèrent, glacials. Logan leur intima gestuellement l'ordre de se rasseoir, mais Matthew, Maïa et MJ firent de même.

- Vous allez où ? leur demanda Chris, étonné.

- Je n'ai plus faim, je sors, marmonna Thaïs.

- Moi aussi, poursuivirent les cinq autres.

Chris s'empara d'un croissant et s'élança à leur suite, intrigué. Kate, elle, n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer et continuait de médire sur les transgéniques et de pleurer dans le giron de Logan, mal à l'aise et en colère à la fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe se retrouvaient dans le parc. Thaïs, furieuse, se précipita vers la piscine. Elle se dévêtit rapidement et plongea en sous-vêtement dans l'eau, sous les regards ébahis des autres et admiratifs de Chris et Sunny.

- Mais elle est cinglée, l'eau est gelée à cette période, balbutia Chris. Elle va prendre froid.

- T'inquiète, ça la calme, lui expliqua Matthew, habitué aux frasques de sa jumelle.

Après avoir traversé la piscine, Thaïs se laissa couler au fond et se détendit. Hope sortit sa montre et la chronométra. Devant les minutes qui passaient, Chris se liquéfiait sur place.

- Mais elle va se noyer, sortez-la de là, gémit-il.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, elle peut tenir longtemps, très longtemps, lui apprit Matthew.

Thaïs, sous l'eau, faisait toujours le vide dans sa tête et essayait de se relaxer. Des bribes de souvenirs lui vinrent.

_ Flash-back _

_Décembre 2026, Seattle, Terminal City, maison de Max et Logan._

_C'était Noël et c'était la fête à la maison, Matthew et Thaïs recevaient leurs petits camarades. Max Junior et Maïa étaient là, avec Hope et Anne, la fille de Joshua, ainsi que les deux fils d'Herbal. Il y avait aussi les amis de leurs parents, Jace, Gem, Alec, Normal, Sketchy, Original Cindy et sa petite amie, Fire, une X6 qui leur servait aussi de baby-sitter. Mole était même passé rapidement, mais il ne s'est pas attardé : trop d'humains à son goût. Walter, l'ami de Kendra, s'était déguisé en père Noël mais il avait vite été démasqué, par son propre fils d'ailleurs. Joshua était là aussi, il avait peint une fresque représentant les habitants de cette maison et la leur avait offert._

_Max arrivait avec la bûche et tous les enfants reprirent leur place. Thaïs barbouilla sa mère de chocolat, elles rirent et Max la couvrit de bisous._

_ Fin du flash-back _

Toujours en apnée, Thaïs ouvrit les yeux et remonta à la surface. Elle sortit de l'eau et rejoignit les autres. Elle s'essuya avec son T-shirt, puis se rhabilla.

- Il faut retrouver maman, déclara-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?

- Nous avons six disparus parmi les clients de l'hôtel, récapitula MJ. Max, Syl, Krit, Jace, Jondy et Zane, tous des X…

Matthew fit semblant d'éternuer, pendant que Maïa donnait un coup à son frère pour le faire taire. Celui-ci protesta:

- On ne va pas pouvoir ne pas en parler, ça a forcément un rapport, et je pense qu'il le découvrira tôt ou tard. Et si c'est tôt, on pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Syl apprécie, protesta Matthew. Mais si tu en prends la responsabilité, libre à toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a un rapport ? demanda Chris.

- Que sais-tu de ta mère et de son enfance ? commença Sunny.

- Elle n'a pas de parents et je n'en sais pas plus, elle n'en parle jamais.

- Opérons autrement, qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit sur les transgéniques ? continua-t-il.

- Rien, on n'en parle pas à la maison, ça déclenche de terribles disputes entre mon père et elle. Il considère qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de vivre.

- Et toi ? T'en penses quoi ? s'empressa de demander Thaïs.

- Moi, je m'en fiche, y a de la place pour tout le monde, tant qu'ils ne viennent pas m'embêter.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Syl ne l'a pas mit au courant, persifla Matt.

- Ouais, il a l'esprit étroit, renchérit Hope.

- Il a dû hériter ça de son père, ajouta Maïa.

- Pas sûr, la bêtise ça s'attrape très bien tout seul, continua Thaïs.

- Hé ! Oh ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?

- Tu t'es entendu ? s'énerva Thaïs.

- Bon, peut-être que je ne suis pas très ouvert, mais je n'en connais pas personnellement.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

- Rien, juste que t'en as six devant toi, lui lança MJ

- Et que ça risque de te faire un choc, mais t'en es un toi-même, lui asséna Thaïs.

Chris les regarda, abasourdi et tomba assis, à terre. MJ se tourna vers les autres :

- Alors, que fait-on ?

9h, suite de Syl.

Chris était figé sur une chaise, les yeux hagards.

_ Flash-back _

_2025, Connecticut, Hartford._

_A cette époque, sa famille vivait chez ses grands-parents paternels, dans une grande maison avec domestiques. Un matin, Chris, trois ans, se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Etonné de ne trouver personne pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée quand des voix étrangères provenant du salon, l'incitèrent à se cacher dans un recoin. Sa grand-mère, la cuisinière, le jardinier, un des chauffeurs, les deux femmes de chambre et le majordome étaient endormis et ligotés sur des chaises. Deux hommes cagoulés se disputaient._

_- Réveille la vieille, qu'elle nous file la combinaison…_

_- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va nous dire quelque chose ?… _

_À ce moment, la poussière fit éternuer Chris et les hommes le remarquèrent._

_- Tiens mais qui voilà ? Un pensionnaire de plus… Je croyais que tu avais tout le monde, reprocha le gars à son complice._

_- Il devait être à l'école… Approche, toi ! intima l'autre à Chris._

_Comme Chris se reculait encore plus, l'homme se dirigeait pour l'attraper. À ce moment, Syl, en furie, les maîtrisa et les assomma. Après les avoir attachés, elle prit Chris dans ses bras, les yeux humides et le berça._

_- C'est fini, mon bébé, maman est là… Oublie tout ça, il ne s'est rien passé._

_ Fin du flash-back _

Chris sursauta et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller, mais non, tout ça était bien réel. Devant lui, s'activaient six adolescents qui représentaient une partie de la " famille " de sa mère, et aussi tout ce que son père haïssait au plus haut point.

Thaïs et Sunny installaient leur matériel informatique, tandis que MJ donnait les directives.

- Maïa et Matthew vous enquêtez auprès des employés et tachez de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé de bizarre cette nuit, même le plus insignifiant détail. Chris, t'es avec nous ?

- Oui, bredouilla-t-il avant d'ajouter, évidemment.

- Alors, tu te charges de faire parler les piliers de bars, les flambeurs qui ont joué toute la nuit, et les commères qui peuvent avoir vu quelque chose de suspect. J'ai laissé un message à Alec, pour lui demander son aide, mais je ne sais pas quand il l'aura, donc en attendant, on se débrouille par nous-même…

Un hurlement retentit dans le couloir et tous s'y précipitèrent. Dehors une femme, sosie de la Castafiore, tenait un gros chat persan dans ses bras et, hystérique, prit Logan, qui arrivait, à témoin.

- On a tué Abraham Lincoln, on a tué Abraham Lincoln, répétait-elle.

- Heu, oui, ça fait plus d'un siècle et demi, lui dit Logan, faut pas se mettre dans cet état pour ça.

- Mais non, on a tué mon Abraham Lincoln… On a assassiné mon chat…

En se retenant de rire, les adolescents retournèrent dans la suite.

- Pauvre Minou, plaignit Maïa.

- Et pauvre Logan, tu as vu comme elle l'a agrippé, ajouta Sunny au bord de la crise de rire.

- Ne nous dispersons pas ! ordonna MJ, en reprenant son sérieux. Hope et moi, nous attendons vos infos et nous les étudions de plus près. Si vous trouvez une arme, un objet suspect, vous nous l'apportez, il faut qu'on sache comment quelqu'un a pu faire disparaître six X5.

Logan entra dans la suite.

- La femme de Krit se repose dans sa chambre, je lui ai donné un calmant.

- Ok. Logan, tu te charges de découvrir sur le Net qui a une dent particulière contre les séries X actuellement ? Ça te va ? demanda MJ.

- Oui, pas de problème mais vous avez prévu des renforts ?

- J'ai contacté Alec, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera là.

- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi deux minutes.

Logan s'installa devant l'ordinateur de Thaïs, ouvrit des fenêtres, tapa différents codes et mots de passe et finit par accéder à un fichier. Sur celui-ci figurait une liste de noms ou noms de codes et des adresses, et Logan s'arrêtait sur une désignation en particulier.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure personne à contacter.

- Qui ça ? demanda Matthew.

- Quelqu'un qui a juré de me tuer et qui est sensé avoir oublié son passé, votre oncle Zack.

- Ok, mais on n'a pas le choix. Où peut-on le trouver ? s'enquerra Thaïs.

- Il a un ranch à une quinzaine de km au nord de la ville, voilà l'adresse, lui expliqua Logan, en lui tendant un papier.

- J'y vais, dit-elle à MJ, puis se tournant vers Sunny, t'as un moyen de locomotion ?

- Doit y avoir la Jeep de mes parents…

- Alors on y va.

Ils sortirent.

9h 20, Helena, usine désaffectée.

Case était en train de récupérer son sac derrière des planches de bois, puis s'assurant que la voie était libre, il pénétra dans la blanchisserie. Il n'y avait plus personne et aucune trace de l'activité qui y régnait la veille, sauf des débris de pipette dans une pièce et des traces d'un produit. Case le toucha par inadvertance et se mit à vaciller. Il tomba à terre.

9h 35, à une quinzaine de km au nord d'Helena, aux abords du ranch " Terre promise ".

Sunny avait arrêté la voiture et regardait Thaïs, qui observait le ranch avec des jumelles. Ils descendirent et s'appuyèrent contre une barrière.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- On n'a pas d'autres solutions, et puis on essaiera de ne pas le laisser seul avec mon père.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on va aussi lui ruiner sa vie, parce que je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie qu'on lui rappelle qui il est et ce qu'il a vécu.

- Ouais, je sais, mais bon…

Ils enjambèrent la barrière et se dirigèrent vers le ranch, à deux cents mètres de là. À l'autre bout du champ, une jeune fille faisait de la voltige sur son cheval.

- Tu as vu ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Sunny, ébahi.

- On n'a pas tous le même entraînement.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une…

- Il a une nouvelle vie, il a dû fonder une famille lui aussi.

La cavalière et sa monture se dirigeaient vers eux. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près quinze ans, rousse, grande et bien balancée.

- Salut, dit Thaïs.

- Salut, répond l'adolescente, vous désirez ?

- Ouais, on cherche Zack…, répondit Sunny, avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes.

- Adam Thomson, le coupa Thaïs, tu connais ?

- C'est mon père mais il n'est pas là.

- Il est où ? se renseigna Sunny.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas rentré hier soir.

- Juste comme ça, il ne se rendait pas à une conférence ou un congrès hier ? interrogea Thaïs, prise d'une intuition.

- Pas que je sache, venez, on va demander à ma mère.

Ils sortirent de l'enclos. Elle attacha son cheval à un anneau et les entraîna à l'intérieur.

- On ne doit pas faire ça, protesta Sunny à voix basse.

- Mais on n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on trouve Zack, si ce n'est pas trop tard , lui répliqua Thaïs.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce chaleureuse, où une jeune femme, rousse elle aussi, déjeunait en compagnie d'une blondinette de onze ans.

- Maman, ces jeunes gens recherchent papa, et ils voudraient savoir s'il ne s'est pas rendu à une conférence ou…

- Sur quoi votre conférence, s'intéressa la mère.

- La génétique et la bio-technologie appliquée, expliqua Sunny.

- Alors, je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'est pas rentré. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

- Pour nous aider à…, commença Thaïs, mais Sunny l'empêcha de continuer.

- T'es folle, lui dit-il à voix basse

- C'est notre seule chance, et à mon avis, elle doit être au courant, s'énerva Thaïs.

- Je suis contre, tu fais une énorme erreur.

- Tu sais quoi, on pourrait presque croire que t'es le fils de Zack, tu corresponds parfaitement à la description qu'en a fait ma mère.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda la jeune fille. Et de quoi ma mère doit-elle être au courant ?

- Kimberly, monte te laver les dents ! dit la mère à la plus jeune, qui s'exécuta. Mandy, laisse-nous s'il te plaît !

- Non ! Si ça concerne papa, je veux être là.

- Très bien, soupira la mère. Vous êtes tous aussi têtus ? Il n'existe pas de gène de l'obéissance, ou c'était en option... Asseyez-vous.

Tous prirent place dans les fauteuils.

- Depuis quand savez-vous pour Zack, heu Adam ? interrogea Sunny.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il était différent, et avec le temps on finit par comprendre, surtout quand vos enfants sont très précoces et jamais malades. Adam en sait moins que moi, des bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent mais je crois qu'il préfère les occulter de sa mémoire. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il peut être ?

- Maintenant que vous m'avez parlée de cette conférence, je suis sûr qu'il est là-bas. Il a trop de demandes sans réponse.

- Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, je contacte MJ, déclara Thaïs, sous les yeux étonnés de Mandy et sa mère. Explique-leur.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et téléphona.

- Oui Thaïs, t'as des bonnes nouvelles ? demanda MJ.

- Non, pas vraiment. Zack était à l'hôtel.

- Merde.

- Comme tu dis.

- Alors rentrez au plus vite !

Elle retourna auprès des autres.

" Merci madame Thomson, mais nous devons y aller. "

Sunny se leva et prit congé. Ils sortirent. Mandy se précipita dans le bureau de son père, déplaça quelques lattes du plancher et attrapa ce qui s'y trouve ; en tout, une dizaine de grenades, dont des à fragmentation, des fumigènes, des pistolets-mitrailleurs - deux UZI, dont un micro, un MAG 10, un MP5-, des fusils d'assaut -un vieil M16, deux Colt XM 177 et un AK 47-, et quelques pistolets dont un Deserteagle 357 Magnum et un Glock 17. Elle plaça le tout dans un grand sac de sport.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda sa mère, horrifiée, tandis qu'elle remettait les lattes en place.

- Les armes de papa, expliqua Mandy, qui décrocha un fusil de chasse du mur et le lui tendit. S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Papa m'a appris comment me défendre, et je crois que là, c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide. J'y vais.

- Où ça ? s'inquiéta la mère.

- Retrouvez papa !

Mandy attrapa sa veste, se hissa sur son cheval, cala le sac et s'élança à travers champ. Elle rejoignit la route et galopa jusqu'à rattraper la Jeep de Sunny.

La voiture s'arrêta et elle descendit du cheval. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et y déposa le sac.

" Va, dit-elle à son cheval, qui retourna au ranch, et aux deux adolescents, je viens avec vous. "

Elle monta, Thaïs haussa les épaules et Sunny redémarra.

10h, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Hope tenait à jour un immense tableau où étaient inscrites les informations dont ils disposaient. Le nom de Zack avait été rajouté à la liste des disparus. Chris, Matthew et Maïa venaient de rentrer et observaient le tableau. Sunny, Thaïs et Mandy entrèrent.

- Qui c'est, demanda Maïa.

- Mandy, la fille ainée de Zack, elle veut nous aider.

- Très bien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ton sac, s'intéressa MJ.

- Ca, répondit Mandy en vidant le sac sur la table.

Les autres restèrent stupéfaits pendant un instant, puis MJ reprit le contrôle des opérations.

- Bon, sept X5 ont disparu, au dernier recensement ; j'espère qu'on ne va pas en découvrir d'autres. Matt et Maïa ont appris que le gars de la vidéo-surveillance a été neutralisé vers dix heures du soir, donc il a pu se passer n'importe quoi, on n'en a aucune trace. Les grooms qui devaient prendre leur service aux alentours de minuit se sont retrouvés bloqués pendant près d'une heure dans leur vestiaire et la ligne du service d'étage a été débranchée, le tout afin d'éviter les allées et venues des employés de l'hôtel, à mon avis. Chris a appris que des gars suspects chargeaient des sacs mortuaires dans des camions, mais ce n'est pas tout, quelqu'un d'autre s'est déjà renseigné sur tout ça. Donc on n'est pas les seuls à s'inquiéter, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Qui que ce soit qui a organisé tout ça, il devait s'attendre à une forte présence de séries X ici, ce week-end. Malheureusement, nous avons encore trop d'ennemis et Logan trouve des dizaines de pistes qui ne mènent à rien. Autre chose ?

- Je suis allé dans les toilettes où est censé avoir disparu Krit, expliqua Matthew. La ventilation de la pièce était en panne et j'ai eu comme des étourdissements.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Logan.

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'endormir.

- Mais on est immunisé contre les 3/4 des gaz soporifiques, protesta Thaïs, ça n'a pas de sens, et si quelqu'un s'en était servi contre nous, tous les autres clients se seraient endormis.

- Vous vous rappelez de la grosse dame avec son chat ? demanda Chris, les autres hochèrent la tête. Et bien elle a fait venir un vétérinaire, et le chat est mort dans son sommeil. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, c'est que c'était le troisième matou mort de cette façon qu'il voyait dans l'hôtel.

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport ? interrogea MJ.

- Je ne sais pas, mais comme tu as dis n'importe quel détail.

- Ca se pourrait, dit Matthew. En cherchant dans les toilettes, j'ai trouvé ça dans le conduit d'aération.

Il sortit un sac de congélation dans lequel se trouvait une petite bonbonne de gaz. MJ s'approcha et allait ouvrir le sac, quand une personne présente depuis quelques minutes à l'entrée, lui cria :

- Surtout n'y touchez pas.

- Mais c'est qui celui-là ? protesta Chris, vous êtes combien à la fin ?…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Chassez le naturel…

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**CHAPITRE IV : **

10h 10, 17 septembre 2038, quelque part dans le Montana, dans un vieux bâtiment.

C'était une espèce de sous sol dont les ouvertures avaient été bouchées, mais il faisait si sombre qu'on avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. A même le sol, une trentaine de corps solidement ficelés avaient été déposés, éparpillés dans l'immense pièce. On pouvait entendre leurs respirations mais elles étaient si faibles et si ralenties que c'en était inquiétant. À ceci s'ajoutait un bruit suspect, comme le son du gaz s'échappant d'une bouteille, par intermittence. Au milieu de tous ces corps, Max gisait, inconsciente.

_Flash-back_

_2020, Seattle, appartement de Logan._

_C'était le fameux anniversaire de leur rencontre et Max venait d'expliquer à Logan ses périodes de chaleur et ce que ça lui avait fait faire. Logan lui avait fait la surprise de pouvoir se lever grâce à l'exo-squelette, mais il était retombé, démoralisé._

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Logan, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Le fait que tu puisses ou non marcher n'a jamais été un problème, pas pour moi. _

_Ils se sourirent._

_- Quel couple on fait, constata Logan._

_- Pathétique._

_- Désespérant._

_- Mais bien assorti…_

_- Joyeux anniversaire. _

_Il l'embrassa puis ils s'embrassèrent._

_- Dis, on devrait peut-être attendre que tu redeviennes toi-même, s'inquiéta Logan._

_- Là, ce n'est pas Manticore, là c'est moi , le rassura Max et elle l'embrassa._

_Flash-back_

_2022, Terminal City, appartement de Max et Logan._

_La situation entre humains ordinaires et transgéniques s'étant améliorée, Max avait récupéré son boulot chez JamPony. Dans la rue, on la désignait sans cesse mais personne ne la menaçait et elle pouvait concilier ses deux emplois. Cinq heures par jour, elle livrait des paquets et, le reste du temps, elle s'occupait d'améliorer Terminal City. Mais le docteur Carr lui ayant conseillé de réduire ses efforts physiques, elle venait de décider de mettre JamPony de côté. La nouvelle que lui avait annoncé le médecin, méritait bien qu'elle fasse des efforts._

_Elle s'installa dans leur petit salon et attendit Logan. Elle songeait qu'ils allaient devoir se dépêcher de reconstruire TC, parce que cet appartement était vraiment trop petit. Une chambre-bureau du Veilleur, une salle d'eau et une cuisine-salon, même si Max n'avait pas des goûts de luxe, elle trouvait que là, c'était quand même abusé. Et c'était pire pour certaines autres familles, toutes les pièces du quartier étaient occupées, il n'y avait même plus de place pour les rats et les cafards._

_Logan rentra et l'embrassa._

_- Alors, comment va la future maman ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Que t'a dit le docteur ? _

_Elle déboucha une bouteille de vin, en remplit un verre et le lui tendit._

_- Bois un coup, lui conseilla-t-elle._

_- Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ? Le bébé ne va pas bien, paniqua-t-il._

_- Non, aucun problème de ce côté-là. Détend-toi._

_- C'est toi qui ne va pas bien ?_

_- Non plus, rit Max._

_- Ouf, tant mieux, souffla-t-il, et il bu une gorgée. Alors, il t'a dit si c'était une fille ou un garçon ?_

_- Assis-toi, lui conseilla Max._

_- C'est une fille, une petite Max ? _

_- Bois un coup._

_- C'est un garçon ?_

_- Rebois, se marra Max._

_- Oui, alors ? s'enquerra-il._

_- Les deux, ce sont des jumeaux. _

_Logan resta comme deux ronds de flans, puis lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa et fit des bonds dans la pièce. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et cria :_

_- Des jumeaux… Je vais être papa de jumeaux. _

_Max s'esclaffait de le voir dans cet état d'hyper excitation mais elle restait songeuse. Logan se calma et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

_- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Je me demande comment ils seront, pour des hybrides ?_

_- Tu veux savoir s'ils seront intelligents comme vous et comme l'est Case, le fils de Tinga ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir qu'ils soient comme nous, j'aimerais qu'ils soient les plus normaux possibles._

_- Ils seront comme ils devront être et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont des enfants de l'amour, et ça, c'est le plus beau bagage génétique qui soit. _

_Fin des flash-back_

10h 30, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Assis dans le salon, les adolescents et Logan écoutaient attentivement Case expliquer ce qu'il savait.

- Ils se servent d'un gaz asphyxiant spécialement créés pour les félins, d'où son effet sur les séries-X et son probable danger pour nous, les hybrides.

- Mais comment se fait-il que Chris et Sunny n'aient rien eu ? s'informa Thaïs.

- Avant de diffuser le gaz, ils ont repérés leurs cibles avec un détecteur de chaleur corporelle, donc, à mon avis, ils ont échappé à leur radar.

- Quel plaie ce truc, soupira Hope. Mais, que je sache, en tant qu'hybride, on a une température médiane, non ? De toute façon, on est à l'abri ?

- Parle pour toi, moi je ne suis pas un hybride, protesta Sunny, j'ai la même température que les séries-X. Mais là, on s'écarte du sujet et puis je n'étais pas encore là au moment des disparitions.

- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, dit Logan, c'est qui est derrière tout ça et quel est son but ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais c'est probablement le sénateur Moon ou le gouverneur Harris. En tout cas, c'est pour éviter la présence des nôtres au congrès et faire accepter cette proposition de loi aberrante.

- Mais que vont-ils faire de nos parents ? s'inquiéta Maïa.

- Je ne crois pas que leur but soit de les tuer, juste de les neutraliser quelque temps.

- C'est déjà ça, souffla Thaïs. Et maintenant que fait-on ?

10h 45, quelque part dans le Montana, aux abords du vieux bâtiment.

Quelqu'un regardait, à travers des jumelles, les gardes en noirs patrouillant. Ces individus étaient détendus et peu attentifs. Les jumelles se baissèrent.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans la cave, le bruit du gaz s'était arrêté. Un des hommes, armé d'un M16, passait au milieu des corps, afin de vérifier leur stade d'inconscience. Au sol, il y avait une dizaine de X6, des X7 et quelques X8. Le garde bouscula un corps, celui de Brin. Elle respirait faiblement.

_Flash-back_

_2020, Manticore, soir de l'incendie._

_Brin, venant de rentrer de mission, était allongée dans sa cellule. Elle réfléchissait, quand une série d'explosion retentit. L'alarme incendie se déclencha. Il y avait le feu quelque part. Elle se leva et chercha à sortir, en vain. Elle entendait ses camarades essayant de défoncer les portes et criant au secours. Heureusement, les portes se déverrouillèrent et tous purent sortir._

_Brin se dirigea vers le bâtiment central, vers le bureau de Renfro. Il était vide. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle croisa Max, courant dans un couloir._

_- Brin, fuis ! lui cria-t-elle._

_- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? s'énerva Brin._

_- Renfro a voulu faire un barbecue géant, et nous devions être les brochettes. Allez file, je te dis._

_Brin hésitait. Dehors les TAC tiraient. Elle vit une X8 tomber. Brin couru ramasser la fillette et, la portant, rejoignit la forêt. Très rapidement, elle l'avait emmené à l'orée du bois, la balle n'ayant fait qu'effleurer la jambe de l'enfant. Là, Brin retrouva un groupe disparate de séries-X, qui ne savait où aller, ni quoi faire._

_- Qu'attendez vous ? leur demanda-t-elle._

_Tous se rangèrent au garde à vous ; il y avait trois X6, deux X7 et un autre X8._

_- X6-263 au rapport, Sergent ! dit l'un d'eux._

_- Repos soldats ! Nous devons partir !_

_- Mais sergent, pour aller où ? demanda l'un des X7_

_- Et pourquoi ? demanda un autre X6._

_- Ordre 10-06. Notre commandement a décidé notre exécution ; nous devons fuir et vite._

_- Mais... protesta X6-263._

_- Pas de discussion ! Nous filons au Canada !_

_Brin avait pris son parti. Elle avait peut-être été reconditionnée en fidèle soldat, elle n'avait pas envie d'être descendue. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle attende gentiment qu'on l'abatte._

_Flash-back_

_2026, Floride, base militaire de Tampa._

_Dans la caserne, une jeep s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Brin en descendit._

_- Bonne soirée Capitaine, lui dit son chauffeur._

_- Merci soldat, vous de même._

_Elle rentra dans la maison. Un jeune fille d'approximativement seize ans gardait un petit bout de chou._

_- Bonjour, dit Brin. Tout s'est bien passé ?_

_- Bonjour Capitaine, répondit la jeune fille, oui, Lake a été adorable._

_L'enfant, qui jouait avec un puzzle, se retourna et couru vers Brin._

_- Maman, regarde ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Vas-y Liv._

_La jeune fille lança un coup de pied retourné au garçonnet mais celui-ci le bloqua et fit tomber sa baby-sitter._

_- Bien, constata Brin, mais Liv, dois-je te rappeler que tu es une X7 et que de ce fait, tu es censée agir comme tel._

_- Mais il n'a que trois ans, protesta-t-elle._

_- Et alors, dit sèchement Brin._

_Lake était triste et, dès que Brin disparut dans son bureau, Liv prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le câliner._

_Fin du flash-back_

Dans la cave, le garde continuait son inspection. Il s'arrêta auprès de Zane dont la respiration saccadée l'étonnait.

_Flash-back_

_2021, Canada, forêt près de Vancouver._

_Zane conduisait sur une petite route ; la radio diffusait de vieilles chansons et il les chantait à tue-tête. À une centaine de mètres devant lui, une voiture était arrêtée sur le bas côté. Zane se gara à proximité et descendit, muni de sa boîte à outil. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années donnait des coups de pied dans ses pneus d'exaspération et de colère._

_Probablement blonds à l'origine, ses cheveux étaient maculés de violet et de turquoise. Elle avaient des yeux bleus, extrêmement bariolés de khôl et portait des vêtements de type touareg, amples et bigarrés. Elle avait l'air furieuse et ne cessait de jouer avec son portable qui manqua plus d'une fois d'atterrir violemment à terre et d'être piétiné. Zane la trouvait marrante._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Cette poubelle refuse d'avancer, maugréa-t-elle. Elle s'est mise à tousser et à fumer, puis, pfff, plus rien, elle a stoppé._

_- Ok, je vais voir..._

_Zane s'était plongé dans le moteur et, en même temps, discutait avec la jeune femme. Comme il faisait très chaud et que le soleil tapait fort, il s'était mis torse nu, comptant sur ses cheveux pour lui masquer la nuque. La jeune femme l'avait ensuite détaillé attentivement, faisant presque une fixation sur ses abdos._

_- Vous savez, vous pourriez vous faire engager aux studios, lui dit-elle._

_- Comme quoi ? Mécano ?_

_- Je pensais plutôt comme acteur ou doublure corps._

_- Non merci, je préfère l'ombre aux projecteurs._

_- Comme vous voulez, mais c'est dommage, avec un corps comme ça..._

_Elle le regardait avec gourmandise. Cette fille l'intriguait, elle avait un franc-parler inhabituel, un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?..._

_Zane avait presque terminé de réparer la panne quand un convoi de l'armée passa à toute allure à côté d'eux. Instinctivement, il s'était raidi et avait détourné son visage. La jeune femme avait eu une attitude similaire, ce qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Ayant terminé sa réparation, Zane entrepris de remettre sa chemise. Il était mal à l'aise, quelque chose le titillait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il tournait le dos à la jeune femme et arrangea son col, sans se soucier de sa nuque. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la fille le fixait étrangement, quelque peu stupéfaite, mais avec un curieux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

_- Zane, murmura-t-elle._

_- On se connaît ? demanda-t-il, méfiant._

_- Abruti, dit-elle en riant et en lui sautant au cou. C'est moi, Jondy ..._

_Ahuri, Zane la serra dans ses bras._

_Fin du flash-back_

S'étant assuré que la respiration de Zane était régulière, le garde continua sa ronde.

11h 30, Montana, Butte.

À l'entrée de la ville, Lake interrogeait des passants. Son enquête l'avait mené sur la route le conduisant ici, mais là, il piétinait, plus aucune trace de ses fameux camions, ni des disparus. Il commençait sérieusement à se démoraliser, quand il reçut un coup de téléphone de McEnroy, lui apprenant qu'un groupe d'adolescents enquêtait à l'hôtel sur des disparitions similaires.

Lake décida d'interroger encore quelques personnes, et s'il ne trouvait toujours rien, de rentrer voir ces jeunes. Peut-être qu'eux en sauraient plus.

Midi, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, étage de la suite de Syl.

Dans le couloir, le groupe d'adolescents et Logan sortaient de la suite, transformée en QG. Arrivant des ascenseurs, une jeune fille blonde, d'environ seize ans, à la peau mate, se dirigeait dans leur direction, accompagnée d'un groom. Avant de faire demi-tour, celui-ci lui désigna Logan. La jeune fille se précipita sur lui, furieuse.

- Qu'avez-vous donné à ma mère ?

- Pardon ? demanda Logan, abasourdi.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait prendre à ma mère ?

- Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Ses yeux marrons ayant viré au noir, la fille empoigna Logan par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile ! cria-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Thaïs lui saisit le bras, la forcer à lâcher Logan et lui bloqua le poignet dans le dos.

- Toi, tu ne touches pas à mon père !

Mais la fille profita du mur pour y poser ses pieds et, en faisant une sorte de salto arrière, passa au-dessus de Thaïs, se retrouva dans son dos et la fit rouler à terre. Thaïs prit appui sur le sol et, tel un félin, bondit en l'air de manière à se dégager. Sans être essoufflées ni l'une, ni l'autre, les deux filles se mirent en position de combat, prêtes à s'affronter de nouveau.

Les autres étaient légèrement surpris, mais MJ et Sunny réagirent de concert et plaquèrent la blonde au sol.

- Hé ! protesta-t-elle. Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

- C'est vrai, c'est loin d'être loyal ça, renchérit Matthew, impressionné par la performance de l'inconnue.

- Bon, les deux impulsives, vous vous calmez ! râla Case. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour ce genre de démonstration, je rappelle à tout hasard qu'il y a des caméras partout.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous donné à ma mère ? continua la blonde.

- Oh, mais c'est une idée fixe chez toi... marmonna Thaïs. Les garçons, lâchez-là. Case a raison, on ne doit pas s'afficher.

MJ et Sunny la relâchèrent mais tous restaient sur leurs gardes.

- Qui est ta mère ? demanda Logan.

- Kate Curtis, dit la blonde, méfiante.

À ces mots, les autres se détendirent, soulagés.

- Je préfère ça, au moins tu n'es pas une Familière, souffla Matthew.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée de répondre à mes questions et de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, râla la fille de Krit et de Kate.

- Viens ! lui dit Matthew. Suis-nous !

Ils retournèrent dans la suite.

12h15, quelque part dans le Montana, dans la cave du vieux bâtiment.

Dans le sous-sol, un autre garde manqua de trébucher sur Jondy, toujours inconsciente.

_Flash-back_

_2009, Wyoming, bois autour de Manticore._

_Les hélicoptères tournoyaient et les sections de soldats patrouillaient dans la forêt. Jondy était déjà loin de Manticore, mais pourtant elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'en être éloignée et que ses poursuivants la talonnaient de près. En atteignant l'orée du bois, elle découvrit une ferme, malheureusement pour elle, habitée, mais à côté, il y avait une grange, qui pouvait lui fournir un lieu de halte idéal._

_Jondy entra dans la grange et se dirigea vers la mezzanine. À l'étage, elle découvrit un de ses camarades, endormi dans la paille. À son approche, le garçon se redressa._

_- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il, soulagé._

_- Oui, repose-toi, Zane ; je suis là._

_Zane se rendormit et Jondy ramassa une vieille couverture pour l'en couvrir. Elle prit place près de la fenêtre et fit le guet._

_Flash-back_

_2025, Canada, Vancouver, " Chimera Garage "._

_Une petit bonhomme de trois ans sous le bras, Jondy descendait l'escalier qui joignait l'appartement au garage. Zane était déjà sous une voiture et seuls ses pieds en dépassaient._

_- J'y vais, dit-elle._

_Elle déposa le garçon sur le capot de la voiture et Zane émergea de sa planque. Elle embrassa son fils puis son mari, qui la barbouilla de cambouis, sous les rires du garçonnet._

_- Bon à plus les enfants, soyez sage !_

_Et elle monta en voiture._

_Fin du flash-back_

12h30, Montana, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Dans le QG, la fille de Krit observait le tableau, tandis que Matthew finissait de lui expliquer la situation.

- ... et donc Logan lui a donné un somnifère pour qu'elle se repose...

- Et qu'elle cesse de faire ses remarques primaires sur les transgéniques, persifla Thaïs.

La bonde esquissa une ébauche de sourire gêné.

- Elle a tendance à parler sans réfléchir, l'excusa-t-elle. Mais, euh... dites-moi que vous ne lui avez rien dit sur mon père, enfin qu'il était un...

- T'inquiète, la rassura Matthew, tout sourire.

- Au fait, Cleo, quand mon frère aura fini de te draguer, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour cacher ce que tu es à ta mère, railla Thaïs.

- Eh oh, molo Thaïs ! la reprit Case. Je crois qu'on a mieux à faire pour l'instant qu'arbitrer un conflit stérile entre deux hybrides transgéniques impulsives, auto-entrainées et dotées d'un sale caractère.

12h 45, hôtel Little Paradise, salle de conférence " F.D. Roosevelt".

Des gens se levaient de leurs sièges et sortaient de la salle pour aller déjeuner. Le sénateur Moon et le gouverneur Harris discutaient, ils semblaient de bonne humeur. Pour le moment, tout se passait à merveille, il n'y avait pas de transgéniques pour hurler au scandale et les pontes ainsi que les intellectuels du pays paraissaient faciles à convaincre.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez fait, mon cher ami, pour nous en débarrasser ? questionna Moon.

- Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, cher sénateur. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce calme agréable et cette absence de contestation. Quoique je me demande encore pourquoi vous vous en êtes soucié ; quoiqu'il arrive vous pourrez toujours faire voter cette loi. Pourquoi vous embêtez-vous à ce point de l'avis de ces pseudo-intellectuels ?

- Le monde change, et je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'enfin, notre beau pays remonte la pente... Et puis pourquoi se faire des ennemis alors qu'il est si facile de se les attacher ?

- Je vois, sourit Harris. Vous briguez vraiment le Bureau Ovale…

- Chut, fit Moon, confidentiel. Mais, pour en revenir à notre affaire, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas de sang sur les mains. Ça ferait tâche dans ma campagne...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai donné des ordres précis et il n'y aura pas d'écart, je vous l'assure... Alors ? Puis-je compter sur votre soutien pour les prochaines élections ?

Derrière un rideau, Thaïs serrait les poings, se retenant d'aller assommer ces politicards qui ne voyaient que leur avenir propre là où tous les siens perdaient leur liberté si durement acquise.

Mais maintenant au moins, ils savaient qui était derrière tout ça, et si leur priorité était de secourir leurs parents, ils devaient envisager de combattre aussi sur le front politique. Seulement, peut-être que cette tâche pourrait être dévolue à Logan, le plus à même de les défendre.

13h 00, hall de l'hôtel.

Profitant d'une pause, McEnroy attendait Lake, qui rentrait, dépité d'avoir si peu de pistes.

- Alors ? demanda McEnroy.

- Chou blanc, aucun indice constructif, et toi ? Des infos sur ces jeunes dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Ils sont une dizaine de 15/ 20 ans, accompagné d'un dénommé Logan Cale, de Seattle.

- Cale ? Comme le commandant du Terminal City ?

- Exact, c'est son mari.

- Je vois et je suppose que s'il est là, sa femme devrait l'être aussi.

- Et elle a disparu... Finalement, tu as sûrement raison de t'inquiéter, il semble que quelqu'un en veuillent aux vôtres.

- Mouais... et où puis-je trouver ces jeunes ?

- Heu... Justement, cette fille qui monte l'escalator en fait partie, lui répondit McEnroy, en lui désignant Thaïs.

Lake s'éloigna derrière Thaïs et monta dans le même ascenseur qu'elle. Il la dévisagea attentivement, peut-être même avec un peu trop d'insistance. Du fait qu'elle était aussi jolie que sa mère, Thaïs attirait régulièrement l'attention et elle n'appréciait pas souvent d'être à ce point déshabillée du regard, c'est pourquoi, sans prévenir, elle gifla Lake.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il, en se tenant la joue.

- Recommencez à me mâter comme ça, et vos yeux terminent en pâté pour chiens, le prévint-t-elle.

Arrivée à l'étage de la suite de Syl, elle sortit, afin de rapporter aux autres la discussion des politiciens. Lake lui emboîta le pas. Devant la porte, elle se retourna, furieuse de sa présence.

- Vous en voulez une autre ? le menaça-t-elle, en agitant sa main.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors, cessez de me suivre et dégagez.

- J'aimerais bien mais voilà, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un.

- Et oh, je suis pas psy, et si c'est une technique de drague, c'est bien la plus nulle que je connaisse.

La porte du QG s'ouvrit et Case, attiré par l'altercation, sortit.

- Un problème ?

- Non, juste un pot de colle, dit Thaïs.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, dit Lake à Thaïs, mais non, en fait, c'est vous tous que je cherche. Je crois que vous pouvez m'aider et réciproquement.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Thaïs et Case, il entra dans la suite. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers celui qu'il supposait être Logan, puisque le seul adulte du groupe.

- Logan Cale ?

- Oui ? répondit Logan.

- Lake West, je suis le fils de Brin, une des sœurs de votre femme.

- Ah... et je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est pour retrouver votre mère, déduit Logan.

Les autres observaient le nouvel arrivant, sceptiques et méfiants. Tous ayant été élevés loin de la rigueur militaire, ils ne savaient comment réagir face à un des leurs, déjà engagé dans l'armée à leur âge et acceptant de se comporter comme ce que leurs parents avaient refusé. Toutefois les informations que Lake leur apportait, valaient bien qu'ils fassent des efforts.

Par lui, ils apprirent qu'il y avait une trentaine de séries-X à avoir disparu ce soir-là, et qu'un même nombre d'individus avaient agis de concert. Malheureusement, Lake non plus ne savait où les trouver.

13h 15, quelque part dans le Montana, dans la cave du vieux bâtiment.

Dans le sous-sol, Jace remuait légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, quelque peu effrayée de se trouver dans cet endroit. Elle avait un mal de tête insupportable, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait du nez. Ces mains n'étant pas attachées, elle réussi à s'asseoir et observa son entourage. Elle ne reconnaissait personne mais elle vit très clairement quelques nuques avec code-barres. Inquiète, elle tenta de se mettre debout mais elle vacilla ; ses jambes étaient comme du coton et sa vue se troublait. De plus, elle avait l'impression que toutes les cloches du Vatican résonnaient dans sa tête. Le plus rapidement possible, elle se dirigea vers le mur, et s'y retenant, fit le tour de la cave. Arrivée à proximité de la porte, elle entendit du bruit et décida de se laisser glisser au sol afin de faire la morte.

Un garde entra et passa à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter. Il faisait sa ronde. Un autre arriva.

- Sennet ! Pietri te demande à l'étage, tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il te veut. Je surveille.

- Pour ce qu'il y a à surveiller, marmonna le dénommé Sennet. Enfin… Au fait merci pour ton téléphone, ma femme s'inquiétait que je ne la rappelle pas.

Il lui tendit un cellulaire et sortit ; l'autre s'assit dans un coin et commença à jouer sur son portable.

De son côté, Jace réfléchissait. Elle n'était pas en état de prendre la place de cet homme mais elle pouvait toujours lui subtiliser son téléphone. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un, afin qu'on vienne les sortir de là. Elle ignorait ce qui agissait sur leur métabolisme mais ce n'était probablement pas sans danger, il valait mieux que ça cesse et vite. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se repérer, afin d'être en mesure d'indiquer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle écouta donc attentivement les bruits ambiants. Le pépiement d'oiseaux était important, ce qui lui apprit que l'endroit de leur captivité était proche de la nature, elle n'entendait aucun son relatif à la civilisation, juste les voix d'hommes, patrouillant probablement à l'extérieur, et le vacarme d'un groupe électrogène. Un bruit plus confus lui parvenait régulièrement, celui d'une rivière ou d'un court d'eau ; il était calme et la berçait agréablement.

Soudain, elle entendit un crissement de pneu, et il y eu un fracas assourdissant, comme le bruit de la tôle froissée, de deux voitures s'heurtant, à ceci se rajouta le beuglement tonitruant de bovins effrayés. Le premier véhicule n'avait pas dû voir le second, qui probablement manœuvrait. Une portière claqua.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! hurla une voix aux intonations rurales. Vous ne pouvez pas avertir que vous stationnez dans un virage ?

- Et oh, ça va, oui ? râla quelqu'un d'autre. Vous avez vu à la vitesse à laquelle vous déboulez. C'est de votre faute !

- Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas à encombrer la voie, cette coopérative est abandonnée depuis des années, et vous, vous vous arrêtez en plein milieu. Comment je vais faire avec mes vaches maintenant, hein ?

- Nous allons vous dédommager, Monsieur, dit une voix plus assurée et autoritaire, et mes employés vont réparer votre véhicule. Armstrong, Bagger, Vaslov, Duvallier, Krueger, réparez moi ça tout de suite. Quant à vous monsieur, nous sommes désolé de cet incident et j'espère que ceci vous indemnisera.

- Oh, c'est trop, beaucoup trop, merci.

Le garde de la cave, qui s'était levé afin de suivre l'incident, avait légèrement dégagé une ouverture, et Jace put voir, par la trouée, un bout de l'extérieur. Malheureusement ce qu'elle voyait était un camion de transport de vaches, à moitié encastré dans un vieil Hummer beige, et en arrière plan, des montagnes. L'homme sortit et Jace pesta contre elle-même ; elle ne lui avait pas dérobé son portable. Cependant, la chance était avec elle car l'individu l'avait bêtement oublié, et se hissant sur ses bras, elle rampa jusqu'au téléphone. Elle s'en saisit à bout de force, ce mince effort l'ayant épuisée. Elle s'allongea et observa le cellulaire. Heureusement, il captait du réseau, et Jace réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la personne à contacter, la plus à même de l'aider. Un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, Max.

Au même moment, à Seattle, Terminal City, maison de Logan et Max.

Gem, furieuse, pestait dans le salon. Les gamins n'étaient pas rentrés d'une de leurs virées nocturnes, et comble de tout, ils avaient osé emprunter la Ninja de Max. Gem savait très bien que Max n'autorisait personne à toucher à son bébé, et ces sales gosses avaient profité de son absence pour s'en servir. Puis elle rit, cette situation l'amusait ; elle adorait les jumeaux, et sa fille était tout pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la punition que Max leur réserverait.

Alec descendit de l'étage et s'arrêta devant la table du salon. Il ramassa une feuille et se dirigea vers Gem.

- Je sais où ils sont allés, dit-il.

- Où ?

- Il semblerait que Max ait des ennuis. En tout cas, les jumeaux, Hope et les enfants de Jace sont allés rejoindre Logan dans le Montana.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont besoin d'aide ?

À ce moment, le téléphone sonna et ils se regardèrent, hésitant à décrocher. Le répondeur se mit en marche et, après le bip, ils entendirent : " Max, Max, je t'en prie décroche, disait une voix épuisée. C'est Jace, quelqu'un nous retient prisonniers… "

D'un même bon, Alec et Gem décrochèrent.

- Oui ? Jace ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Alec ? Gem ? Où est Max ?

- Dis-nous où tu es ? Et avec qui ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais ce sont des nôtres. Nous sommes une vingtaine je crois. Ils nous ont drogués. On est dans un vieux bâtiment, une coopérative abandonnée, il y a une route jamais empruntée, on est dans le virage, à côté de la forêt, près des montagnes et il y a un cours d'eau à proximité. Sortez nous de là, on ne va pas tenir longtemps. Les autres sont tous inconscients mais…

- On arrive. Jace ?… Jace ?… Réponds !

Un bruit sourd leur parvint, et ils se regardèrent, inquiets.

- Allons-y, déclara Alec.

- Où ça ?

- On rejoint Logan. Je prends ma moto, tu monteras derrière moi.

Au même moment, quelque part dans le Montana, dans la cave du vieux bâtiment.

Dans le sous-sol, le téléphone gisant à côté d'elle, Jace était évanouie.

_Flash-back_

_2019, Seattle, South Market._

_Max venait d'accompagner Jace à son bus et lui avait donné les papiers relatifs à sa nouvelle identité._

_- Fais en sorte que la vie de ton enfant soit réussie, lui dit Max._

_- Si jamais on pouvait donner des nouvelles à Victor…_

_- Je me charge de contacter le père. Si Lydecker découvre qui c'est, il risque de sérieux ennuis… Il faut rester très prudentes._

_- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar._

_- Je sais… C'est pour ça que je ne dors jamais… Fais moi savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon._

_- Fille ou garçon, son nom sera Max._

_Jace monta dans le bus direction le Mexique._

_Flash-back_

_2024, Seattle, Terminal City, Maison de Max et Logan._

_Devant la maison de Max, Jace, enceinte de huit mois, tenait la main d'un petit garçon et tirait une valise. Elle observait la récente maison, dans cette partie totalement neuve de la ville interdite. Elle n'osait pas avancer et restait comme statufiée. L'enfant lui tira la main._

_- Mama, como estas ? Papa esta aqui ?_

_- Max, s'il te plait. Essaye de ne pas parler Espagnol, lui répondit Jace, en s'essuyant les yeux._

_- D'accord Mama. On y va ?_

_- Oui, mon poussin. On va y aller._

_Jace s'agenouilla à côté de son fils et lui ajusta ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et le petit Max les essuya avec sa menotte._

_- Ne pleures pas Mama. Tout ira bien, et quand le bébé sera là, on retrouvera Papa._

_Jace prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort. À ce moment, Max sortit de la maison et la regarda stupéfaite._

_- Jace ? Qu'est ce que… ?_

_Max se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers l'enfant qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs, peu intimidé._

_- Bonjour toi, tu dois être Max, lui dit-elle._

_- Oui, et vous ?_

_- Moi ? Je suis ta tante Maxie, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Max les entraîna à l'intérieur._

_Quelques moments plus tard, dans le salon, les jumeaux jouaient avec le garçon, assis sur le tapis. Max servait un verre à Jace qui restait prostrée sur le canapé. Fire, la baby-sitter vint chercher les enfants et les emmena jouer à l'étage. Max s'assit à côté de sa sœur._

_- Alors ? Qu'y a t-il de si grave ?_

_- C'est … Victor… Ils l'ont tué…_

_- Quoi ?…Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais que nous cherchons à démanteler les cartels, et l'un d'entre eux, pour m'empêcher de continuer mon enquête, cherchait à m'effrayer. Et quand je suis rentrée avant-hier, Victor gisait dans la cuisine._

_- Et ton fils ?_

_- Heureusement, il était à l'école… je ne lui ai rien dit…mais je n'en peux plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire… et pour le bébé… dit Jace, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Max, en pleurs. _

_- Tu vas rester là, on va s'occuper de vous… Lala, pleure, je suis là…_

_Max la serrait dans ses bras, et la berçait._

_Flash-back_

_6 mois plus tard, dans le jardin de Max et Logan._

_Allongées sur des transats, Max, Gem, Jace et Original Cindy surveillaient la marmaille jouant à l'ombre du parasol avec Fire. À côté, la petite Maïa dormait dans son couffin._

_- Ca ne va pas vous gêner, tu es sûre ? demandait Jace._

_- Mais oui, comme ça tu seras plus tranquille pour rebâtir ta vie, répondit Max. Et puis, dès que tout ira mieux, tu les reprendras._

_- Merci, c'est vraiment un soulagement de les savoir en sécurité avec toi._

_- De rien, je rendrai juste cette pauvre Fire complètement folle._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je l'aiderai, ajouta OC, sourire aux lèvres._

_Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Et Original Cindy, pour prouver sa bonne foi, alla filer un coup de main à l'X6._

_- Notre chère Original Cindy semble avoir trouvé sa proie, rit Gem. _

_Logan sortit dans le jardin. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans ses bras, suivi de près par Max Junior et Hope, et Logan les fit tourner dans les airs, chacun leur tour._

_Les femmes regardaient le tableau, attendries._

_- Et puis comme ça, MJ aura une figure paternelle auprès de lui, dit Jace, les yeux brillants._

_Flash-back_

_2026, Mexique, Mexico, à la terrasse d'un café._

_Jace et Juan discutaient autour d'un verre. Autour d'eux, les habitués les saluaient. Juan essayait de convaincre Jace de ses sentiments, et de sa volonté d'engagement._

_- Je ne peux pas refaire la même erreur. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Victor, protesta-t-elle._

_- Ca n'arrivera pas, Jace, je ne suis pas une cible aussi facile. Je suis inspecteur, je te rappelle et je sais me défendre. Je t'en prie, accepte._

_- Je ne peux pas, et mes enfants qu'en fais-tu ?_

_- Ce seront les miens, ils vivront avec nous et à deux, on sera plus fort pour les protéger. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas tes capacités mais tu verras, tout se passera bien._

_- J'aimerais vraiment mais…_

_Juan l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en l'embrassant._

_Fin des flash-back_

14h, Montana, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Dans le QG, toujours à la recherche d'indices, les postes avaient été réattribués. Logan, Sunny et Maïa se chargeaient de la partie informatique et, piratant divers satellites et sites, recherchaient un lieu d'emprisonnement possible. Hope rassemblait toutes les armes à leur disposition, tandis que Lake récupérait, sans aucun scrupule, le matériel de son unité. Cleo, Matthew, MJ, Thaïs et Case s'entraînaient. Mandy et Chris, quant à eux, patrouillaient dans l'hôtel.

Au bout d'un moment, le groupe qui combattait décida de faire une pause. Thaïs et Cleo n'avaient cessé de s'affronter, mais elles devaient bien admettre qu'elles étaient aussi douée l'une que l'autre.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, dit MJ. Mais il est temps que les autres participent. Hope, tu as fini ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Alors attaque moi !

De leur côté, Sunny et Maïa stoppèrent leur recherche afin de s'exercer eux aussi.

Maïa était peut-être la plus jeune, mais elle était vive et savait bien se battre. Sunny, pourtant bien entraîné, n'avait pas souvent le dessus.

- De toute façon, Maïa, tu n'as pas besoin de t'exercer, dit MJ. Si on doit combattre, tu resteras ici.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Maïa. Tu l'as vu jouer où, ça ? Tu crois que je vais attendre les bras croisés que vous les libériez ? Tu m'as rêvée !

- Je suis désolé, mais tu n'iras pas. C'est trop dangereux et je dois te protéger.

- C'est ça. Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche.

Case entreprit de changer la conversation afin d'éviter ce sujet de discorde.

- Thaïs, pourrais-tu aller chercher Chris et Mandy.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'intéressée.

Et elle partit

Elle les chercha dans tout l'hôtel, et commençait à désespérer de les trouver, quand parcourant le parc, elle entendit un bruit suspect qui lui fit lever la tête. Et là, elle vit cinq personnes combattant sur le toit. Elle traversa le hall telle une fusée, sans se soucier des autres clients, ébahis ; grimpa les huit étages quatre à quatre (l'ascenseur étant bien trop long à ses yeux) et parvint sur le toit, le tout en moins d'une minute. Là, elle découvrit Mandy et Chris aux prises avec trois individus, et à première vue, les transgéniques n'avaient pas le dessus.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Thaïs.

- On se bat, ça se voit, non ? ironisa Mandy, en reprenant son souffle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Chassez le naturel…

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**CHAPITRE V : **

14h 30, 17 septembre 2038, Montana, Helena, toit de l'hôtel Little Paradise.

Mandy et Chris se retrouvèrent projetés au sol .

- Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ? demanda Thaïs, impressionnée par les cascades que leur infligeaient les trois individus.

Entrant dans le combat, elle donna du répit à Chris, en lui empruntant un adversaire, comme ça, ils étaient à trois contre trois. Mais le combat semblait inégal, car face aux adolescents se tenaient deux hommes et une femme, rompues à des pratiques bien plus ancestrales et efficaces.

- Vous les avez pêché où, ces affreux zozos ? se renseigna Thaïs, en évitant un uppercut.

- On t'aurait bien dis qu'ils sont tombés de nulle part, mais en fait non, ils nous ont simplement coursés dans le couloir, et… répondit Chris, en enchaînant coup de pied retourné, coup de tête et balayette sur son adversaire.

-… on a préféré prendre le large, loin des caméras de vidéo-surveillance, termina Mandy.

Celle-ci se trouvait en délicate posture, entre le vide et son adversaire furieuse. L'adolescente profita du très fin rebord que lui offrait la gouttière et pris la tangente en y réussissant une roue. Elle avisa une poutrelle et la joignit en faisant un saut périlleux arrière. Son adversaire eut un instant d'hésitation et Mandy en profita pour prendre son élan, se rattrapa à la poutrelle en équilibre sur les mains et envoya ses pieds lestés de ses Dock Martens dans le sternum de la furie. La femme s'écroula, mais pour combien de temps ?

Chris, lui, se déchaînait contre son adversaire qui, bien que plus fort que l'adolescent, n'arrivait à éviter qu'un coup sur trois. Il ne cessait de reculer et essayait, en vain, de se protéger. Déterminé et passablement énervé, Chris lui mit le coup de grâce par une manchette, dans la pomme d'Adam. L'homme s'effondra, seulement assommé ; son corps dévala le toit et tomba. Chris se précipita, effrayé des conséquences de cette chute, et soulagé, s'aperçut que l'homme avait atterri sur un balcon, deux mètres plus bas.

Pendant ce temps, Thaïs en voyait de toutes les couleurs. L'homme, qui lui servait d'adversaire, mesurait plus de deux mètres ; d'une carrure de catcheur et d'une souplesse féline, il ne la laissait pas respirer.

- Tu te bats bien, mon gros, lui lança t-elle en se relevant de sa précédente chute. Mais tu commences à me taper sur le système.

À ce moment là, elle l'envoya valser en lui alignant un coup de pied tellement puissant qu'il l'avait probablement castré. À partir de là, l'homme perdit l'avantage et Thaïs lui enchaîna coups de pied retournés, uppercuts, crochet du gauche et du droit, directs, Hippon Soi Nagé (le fit passer par dessus son épaule), et termina par un direct dans le larynx. L'homme gisait à terre.

Thaïs le regarda, victorieuse.

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-elle, chipie J'aime pas qu'on me cherche des noises.

Toujours pas K.O, l'homme remua et chercha à dégainer une arme. Thaïs fit voler le pistolet, qui atterri au pied de Mandy. Celle-ci s'en servi pour assommer définitivement la femme. Et Thaïs, fâchée de l'attitude peu sport de son adversaire, saisit celui-ci et le projeta loin devant elle.

- Thaïs ! Noonnnnnnnnnnnn ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux autres adolescents.

Trop tard, l'homme atterrit sur la verrière et la traversa dans un vacarme effroyable.

- Fffouuuuuuuhhhhhh, souffla Chris. Je croyais qu'on devais passer inaperçu, là tu exagères un peu.

Les trois s'approchèrent de la verrière et du trou béant. Plus bas, l'homme était arrivé dans la piscine.

- Hou lala, dit Mandy. On est mal barré.

- Exact, approuva Thaïs, confuse. Désolée.

- Allez, on dégage, décida Chris.

Ils se précipitèrent vers un vasistas et se glissèrent dans le couloir. Ils sautèrent dans le premier ascenseur.

- Au fait, pourquoi nous cherchais-tu ? demanda Mandy.

- Case voulait que vous descendiez vous entraîner, afin de voir si vous avez de la valeur.

- Et ? interrogea Chris.

- Vous avez de la valeur …

Plus bas, au niveau de la piscine, heureusement déserte à ce moment là, un maitre-nageur se précipitait au secours de l'homme, sous les yeux effarés des badauds. Le ramenant au bord, le sauveteur s'écria, stupéfait :

- Il est vivant…

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, et essaya de s'asseoir.

- C'est un des ses monstres de Familiers, cria un spectateur.

À ces mots, se déclencha une véritable panique, et tous détalèrent. Un des gardes de l'hôtel s'approcha, à distance raisonnable et mit le blessé en joue, bientôt rejoint par ses collègues

- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-il.

L'homme se rallongea, dépité, attendant le sort réservé aux Familiers mal en point, tombés entre les mains de la vindicte populaire.

15h 05, quelque part dans l'état de Washington.

Alec et Gem roulaient en direction d'une aire de repos.

- Gem, situe-nous sur la carte, s'il te plait, demanda Alec, une fois arrêtés.

- Nous sommes perdus, constata-t-elle, en levant le nez de la carte.

- Non ? Sérieux ?

- Tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même. On est censé être à Spokane, mais là, à ce que disent les panneaux, c'est Pullman devant nous, soit plus de 100 km au sud.

- Ben quoi, ce n'est pas grave, on a fait plus de chemin, comme ça.

- Oui, mais tu n'as encore pas respecté l'itinéraire.

Alec regarda attentivement Gem, qui jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux, et lui dit, sourire aux lèvres :

- T'as conscience que t'es canon ?

Gem éclata de rire, et fit mine de le souffleter.

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il te plait, Alec.

- Mais c'est vrai, je t'assure, t'es encore très séduisante.

- Alec, là je te conseille de remonter sur ta moto pendant que tu en es encore capable, et surtout ferme-là, ou je me charge de te faire taire.

- Ok, ok, bon on y va, poupée.

Gem, furieuse, lui retourna une claque monumentale sur le crâne.

- Mais euhhhhhhh… protesta-t-il.

15h 30, quelque part dans le Montana, dans la cave du vieux bâtiment.

Jace n'avait pas repris connaissance. À trois corps d'elle, se tenait Zack, lui aussi dans les pommes.

_Flash-back_

_2021, Washington, au sud de Seattle, dans une propriété fermière._

_Sous le nom d'Adam Thompson, Zack travaillait pour des amis de Logan. Il avait tout oublié. _

_Ce matin-là, il déchargeait un camion de paille, solitaire comme à son habitude. Sans être taciturne, il se liait difficilement avec les autres ouvriers agricoles, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il abattait le boulot de plusieurs hommes à lui tout seul. Il était torse nu, ses cheveux lui cachait la nuque ; il portait un pantalon et un chapeau de cow-boy._

_Une vieille décapotable arriva et en descendit une jolie jeune femme rousse. _

_- Hi ! lui dit-elle en lui souriant._

_- Bonjour, répondit-il._

_À ce moment, le patron de Zack sortit et la fille se jeta dans ses bras._

_- Chelsea, que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Bonjour, mon papa chéri, mon petit papounet adoré…_

_- Chelsea, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'université ?_

_- Ben, heu, ça m'ennuyait, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer._

_- Ça quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?_

_- Ne t'énerves pas, et présente-moi plutôt à ton bel Apollon…_

_L'Apollon en question se présenta lui-même._

_- Adam, dit Zack, en lui tendant la main, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_- Moi, c'est Chelsea, je suis la fille de cet affreux dictateur, et je suis ravie d'être revenue si, maintenant, mon père engage des chippendales à la ferme._

_- Chelsea ! gémit le père, scandalisé._

_- Enchanté, rit Zack, à votre service Miss…_

_Flash-back_

_Trois mois plus tard, propriété fermière_

_Dans un pré avait été dressée une grande tente blanche, décorée de fleurs et ballons. À côté se tenait un autel de plein air, ainsi qu'une trentaine de chaises, toutes occupées par des gens très bien habillés. Un pasteur célébrait un mariage, sous les yeux attendri du père de Chelsea._

_Ces mots retentirent :_

" _Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. "_

_Zack se pencha et embrassa Chelsea._

_Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde s'empressait autour des jeunes mariés. Le père de Chelsea prit sa fille à part, et l'entraîna à l'écart._

_- Chelsea, nous devons parler…_

_- Si tu t'inquiètes pour la nuit de noce, relax, Maman s'est chargée de tout m'expliquer en temps voulu, c'est-à-dire, il y a quatre ans, le taquina-t-elle._

_- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est quelque chose de plus sérieux. Tu as voulu épouser Adam, voilà c'est fait, mais peut-être que tu aurais dû me laisser t'expliquer certaines choses à son sujet._

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Il est différent des garçons que tu as rencontrés jusqu'à présent._

_- Ça, je sais, il est merveilleux, adorable, fragile tout en étant sécurisant, il me fait rire, il m'émeut, il semble découvrir des centaines de choses pour la première fois…_

_- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Chelsea écoute, s'il te plaît. C'est très sérieux. Adam n'est vraiment pas comme nous, il n'a pas du tout eu la même vie que le commun des mortels, et en l'épousant, tu t'embarques dans l'inconnu. Il a perdu la mémoire, et c'est bien mieux pour lui, mais peut-être qu'un jour son passé le rattrapera, et ce jour-là, tout pourra changer._

_- Papa, laisse tomber s'il te plait. J'aime Adam, envers et contre tout, et rien ne me fera regretter de l'avoir épousé, qu'il soit un martien, un elfe ou une créature tout droit échappée du laboratoire de Frankenstein._

_À ces mots, son père rit jaune, mais déjà Chelsea s'éloignait._

_- Chelsea, promets-moi au moins de ne jamais chercher à lui faire retrouver la mémoire._

_- D'accord Papa, mais on en discutera plus tard, si tu veux bien ; là, c'est mon mariage et je compte bien en profiter…_

_Flash-back_

_2030, Montana, à une quinzaine de km au nord d'Helena, ranch " Terre promise "._

_Zack ramenait une jument alezane à son box, la pansa et lui donna à manger. Il rentra ensuite chez lui afin de se changer. Dans le salon, deux fillettes, une de six ans et l'autre de deux, regardaient un dessin animé à la télé. Zack se pencha pour les embrasser quand soudain, l'image du téléviseur crépita, et un flash du Veilleur se mit en route._

_Après quelques instants, Zack commença à avoir des vertiges et s'effondra. Les fillettes hurlèrent pour appeler leur mère. Pendant ce temps, des bribes de son passé le submergeaient._

_En vrac lui revenait les images de l'évasion de 2009 ; de Max et lui dans le chalet de Logan ; de sa torture par Manticore ; de la récupération de Case et Charlie, avec Tinga et Max ; de Max et Logan s'embrassant ; de Max allongée sur la table d'opération ; de son reconditionnement par Manticore ; de sa tentative d'assassinat de Logan ; de son départ de l'hôpital et Max lui assurant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas…_

_Il sursauta, en sueur, et ouvrit les yeux, terrifié. Devant lui, Chelsea essayait de le calmer et ses filles le regardaient, inquiètes. La plus grande emmena la plus petite ailleurs. _

_- Je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas… répétait-il._

_- Chut, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, lui dit sa femme._

_- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas Adam, je suis un autre, un autre, un imposteur ! hurla-t-il._

_- Non, tu es Adam, l'autre est mort, tu dois l'oublier !_

_- Mais tu ne vois pas que je suis un monstre, il n'y a rien d'humain en moi, je suis un assassin, je fais du mal à tout ceux que j'aime, tu dois me fuir…_

_- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Arrête Adam, ou Zack, ou quelque soit ton nom ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime, le père de mes enfants, tu es l'être le plus adorable que je connaisse et ce que tu as fait avant, ne compte pas pour moi. Ne laisses pas ton passé décider de ta vie, de ton avenir, tu dois le laisser où il est…_

_- Mais… protesta Zack, épuisé et effondré._

_- Plus de mais, tu ne partiras pas ! Tu es ici chez toi, je t'aime et puis, veux-tu vraiment que tes filles se demandent un jour pourquoi leur père les aurait abandonné ? Alors, je t'en prie, calme-toi et oublie tout ça._

_Chelsea le serrait dans ses bras et le calmait comme un enfant. Les fillettes revinrent et, à leur tour, le câlinèrent. _

_ Fin des flash-back_

Dans le sous-sol, un laborantin vérifiait que tous respiraient.

17h, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, hall.

Propulsé par un coup de pied, Alec traversa le hall et atterrit, à plat ventre, devant l'accueil. Il se releva et se tourna, furieux, vers Gem.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je t'avais dis d'arrêter avec tes allusions…

- Rhumpfffhhhhh, maugréa-t-il. Bon, il faut retrouver Logan.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

- Logan Cale, s'il vous plait, demanda Gem.

À ce moment, Matthew les vit et vint vers eux.

- Alec, Gem, ben ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- On a un message de Jace, elle s'est faite enlevée, lui expliqua Gem.

- On sait… Un message, vous dites ? Suivez-moi, et soyez discrets, on n'est pas en odeur de sainteté ici.

Arrivés à la suite de Syl, Matthew leur ouvrit la porte

- Qui c'est tout ce monde ? demanda Alec, surpris.

- Le renouvellement de l'espèce, répondit Thaïs, en souriant.

- C'est-à-dire ? dirent Alec et Gem, en cœur.

- Ben, il y a le fils de Syl, de Jondy et Zane, de Brin, de Tinga, la fille de Krit, de Zack, les enfants de Jace que vous connaissez, j'ai oublié quelqu'un ? interrogea Hope.

- Non, répondirent les autres en riant.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais Gem, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de progéniture, fit Alec.

Gem lui lança un regard noir.

- Alec, ça suffit maintenant !

17h 30, quelque part dans le Montana, dans la cave du vieux bâtiment.

Les individus s'affairaient autour des corps, ils les déplaçaient et des hommes en blouses apportaient du matériel médical.

- Le respirateur, amenez-le ici, dit l'un des hommes, penché au dessus de Syl.

On le lui apporta et il l'installa sur son visage blafard.

On entendait de nouveau le bruit du gaz s'échappant.

- Et coupez moi ce gaz, immédiatement.

- Mais, monsieur, ils vont se réveiller…

- On verra à ce moment là, pour l'instant, on est en train de les tuer, alors obéissez ou vous aurez des comptes à rendre.

- Bien Monsieur.

L'homme commença un massage cardiaque à Syl.

_Flash-back_

_2020, Seattle, dans un hôtel miteux, le lendemain de la mission à Manticore, à l'aube._

_Syl se réveillait, elle se tourna sur le lit et, effarée, vit Krit, nu, endormi à ses côtés. Elle s'assit, remontant le drap sur son cou. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière étaient très confus, son esprit était tout embrouillé._

_Mal à l'aise, elle se leva et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Elle griffonna quelques explications à l'intention de Krit et, récupérant ses clefs de voitures ainsi qu'au passage son soutien-gorge qui errait sur un fauteuil, s'en alla._

_Flash-back_

_15 jours plus tard, New York, dans un pub minable._

_Habillée trash, Syl servait les clients. Un mec lui mit la main aux fesses et elle eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de l'envoyer dans le piano, où une apprentie chanteuse faisait ses vocalises._

_- On ne touche pas, dit Syl, avec un sourire crispé._

_- Oh, c'est dommage pourtant, vous êtes si charmante. Dites, ça ne vous dirait pas de vous asseoir à notre table, on a besoin de compagnie._

_- C'est gentil à vous, mais merci, je travaille._

_- Allez, dit l'homme, en lui attrapant le bras._

_- Lâchez-moi, ordonna Syl, exaspérée._

_- Ne fais pas ta précieuse. Viens t'asseoir…_

_- Je ne me répèterais pas, alors obéissez ou vous allez apprendre à voler, le menaça-t-elle, furieuse._

_- Hou, mais c'est qu'elle me mordrait ! dit l'homme à ses comparses. J'adore ça._

_Il tenta de la tirer vers lui, mais un jeune homme s'interposa._

_- Ça suffit, lâchez-la tout de suite, vous avez entendu ?_

_- Ne te mêles pas de ça, le play-boy ! Dégage !_

_L'homme chercha à le bousculer mais le jeune homme le bloqua et lui mit un direct en pleine face. Le pot de colle chancela et retomba sur sa chaise._

_Flash-back_

_Un mois plus tard, New York, dans un grand restaurant._

_Toujours habillée grunge, Syl attendait à une table. Les restes de confit de canard dans les deux assiettes indiquaient que le repas était bien entamé. Syl farfouillait dans son sac et en ressortit une feuille dactylographiée qu'elle déplia. C'étaient des analyses sanguines et des résultats d'examen ; elle fit une drôle de grimace._

_À ce moment là, le jeune homme, très bien vêtu, revint s'asseoir et déposa son portable sur la table._

_- Désolé chérie, mes parents… s'excusa-t-il. Alors, de quoi parlions-nous ?_

_- Heu… je ne sais plus, sourit-elle. Terence, il faut que… _

_- Trésor, je… dit-il en même temps, puis riant, vas-y toi !_

_- Non, toi…_

_- Syl, honneur aux dames, vas-y !_

_- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais… voilà, je… heu…_

_- Syl, assez de suspense, tu me tues là…_

_- J'ai du retard, réussit-elle à dire._

_- Tu as du retard ? demanda Terence, interloqué. Qu'est ce que tu… Attends, ce retard là ?_

_- Oui, grimaça-t-elle. Je crois que, enfin non j'en suis sûre, je suis…_

_- Enceinte, t'es enceinte, mais une super nouvelle ça._

_- Tu es sûr ? Moi, je ne suis pas convaincue…_

_- Mais non, c'est génial, et maintenant, à moi._

_Terence s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche._

_- Syl, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Flash-back_

_Décembre 2037, Connecticut, Hartford, dans leur maison._

_Une pile d'assiette vint se fracasser dans le couloir._

_- J'en ai marre, hurla Terence._

_- Mais dis-moi chéri, aurais-tu oublié que c'est l'apanage des femmes de briser la vaisselle, railla Syl._

_- Sylvia, arrête !_

_- Oh le pauvre ! Aurais-je mis en danger sa virilité ? Oups, mais que diraient tes électeurs, s'il savait que leur cher maire niait ses orientations sexuelles ?_

_- Ferme-là, je t'interdis de faire ces allusions, laisse-les à mon rival._

_- Alors accepte le divorce !_

_- Jamais, je dois être marié pour avoir une chance d'être réélu._

_- Très bien, alors si tu échoue, quoiqu'il arrive, dans un an je serai libre._

_Syl sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte et croisa Christopher._

_- Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de lui demander plus d'argent de poche ? questionna l'adolescent._

_- Profite, pendant qu'il a encore un emploi, persifla Syl, furieuse._

_Fin des flash-back_

Dans le sous-sol, les hommes s'activaient toujours autour de Syl ; son visage commença à reprendre des couleurs.

18h, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Avec les informations de Jace, les recherches avaient repris de plus belle, tous les ordinateurs portables surchauffaient. Tous les plans de la région et du cadastre étaient déroulés et examinés attentivement. Personne ne se croisait les doigts. Depuis plus d'une heure, ils éliminaient les pistes, et les possibilités se raréfiaient.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, s'écria Sunny.

Tous levèrent la tête même si, jusqu'à présent, ce genre de phrases n'avait rien apporté de concret.

- À mi-chemin entre Butte et Helena, il y a une activité intense et un fort regroupement d'êtres vivants, expliqua-t-il, en désignant son écran, où on pouvait voir une image thermique provenant d'un satellite.

- Donne moi les coordonnés, demanda Hope.

- Lima, Bravo, 113° Nord, 43, 8 ° Ouest.

- Bingo, j'ai une vieille coopérative agricole, abandonnée depuis 5 ans, à cet endroit et elle est desservie par une seule route, leur apprit-elle

- On les a, s'exclama Maïa, en sautant au cou de son voisin, en l'occurrence, Sunny.

- C'est à une heure d'ici, rajouta Matthew, penché sur la carte.

Tous crièrent de joie.

19h, Montana, à mi-chemin entre Butte et Helena, dans la forêt derrière le vieux bâtiment.

Des jumelles étaient de nouveaux braquées sur la cour, où les hommes relâchaient de plus en plus leur vigilance. Les jumelles s'attardèrent sur l'entrée, puis sur les différentes ouvertures. Quand elles s'abaissèrent, quelqu'un chargea et arma deux fusils d'assauts ainsi qu'un pistolet automatique.

À l'intérieur, dans le sous-sol, les hommes continuaient de vérifier l'état des transgéniques. L'un d'entre eux recouvrait de draps deux corps. Des individus réalignaient les autres corps, et les hommes en blouse les réexaminaient sans cesse.

- Celui là va bien, dit l'un d'eux en désignant Krit.

_Flash-back_

_2030, New York, Manhattan, appartement de Krit et Kate._

_Krit et sa femme rentraient d'une réception ; ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. La nurse vint à leur rencontre accompagnée de Cleo, en chemise de nuit._

_- Bonne soirée ? interrogea la nounou._

_- Très bonne, répondit Kate, puis demanda à sa fille, tu n'es toujours pas couchée ?_

_- Non, j'ai reçu un paquet, répondit la fillette._

_- Ah oui ? Quel paquet ? demanda la mère._

_- Celui-ci mais elle s'obstine à ne pas l'ouvrir, expliqua la nurse en apportant un colis enrubanné._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas un cadeau, dit l'enfant, énigmatique._

_- Fais moi voir ça, dit Krit en s'en saisissant._

_Il l'observa quelques instants, son visage se liquéfiant sur place._

_- À terre ! hurla-t-il et il se précipita pour le lancer par la fenêtre._

_Une explosion retentit dans la rue._

_Krit revint vers les femmes et serra sa fille dans ses bras._

_- Très bonne intuition, Cleo. Sois toujours à l'écoute de tes instincts._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Les hommes s'affairaient autour des corps qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifiés. Quand, soudain, une ombre ouvrit le feu, White. Il tira dans le tas et les hommes s'effondrèrent. Il passait dans les rangs et retournait brusquement certains corps, en maugréant. Un X6 gémit ; White vida tout un chargeur dessus. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et s'assurant de son inconscience, l'emporta, sans ménagement.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la forêt alentour, les adolescents, dispersés, se tenaient embusqués. MJ, Hope et Sunny observaient la cour, où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive.

- Ça m'a l'air calme, constata MJ, puis dit dans la radio, Mike1 à Charlie1, rien en vue dans la cour, à vous.

- Charlie1 à Mike1, lui répondit Case, idem, pas un chat, restez en stand-by, terminé.

À ce moment, Maïa se faufila jusqu'au trio.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? s'énerva MJ.

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne te laisserai pas me mettre de côté, lui répondit sa sœur, à voix basse.

- Maïa, retourne à la voiture ! Je refuse d'avoir à assurer ta protection.

- Il en est hors de question ! Je suis là, j'y reste !

Comme ils se regardaient de nouveau en chien de faïence, Sunny s'interposa.

- Je m'en charge, elle est sous ma responsabilité, ok ?

- Si tu veux t'encombrer d'un poids mort, c'est ton choix, maugréa MJ, sous les regards furibonds de sa sœur.

Sunny entraîna Maïa à quelques mètres de là, à un autre surplomb.

- Tango à tous, Tango à tous, répéta la voix de Thaïs dans le talkie-walkie. Périmètre sécurisé, personne en embuscade, en attente des ordres.

- Golf à toutes les unités, enchaîna Gem, Alpha part en éclaireur, les autres en stand-by, terminé.

Alec descendait le talus en direction du bâtiment quand il trébucha et s'affala de tout son long, deux mètres plus bas, dans un véritable capharnaüm de bidons, tôles et déchets métalliques.

- Alec et sa légendaire discrétion, soupira Hope.

- En tout cas, ça n'a attiré personne, remarqua MJ. D'ailleurs, ça te paraît normal ?

- Tu crois que…

- Charlie1 à Golf, coupa Case. Silence pesant et anormal, nous devrions agir.

- Golf à Charlie1, nous attendons, je répète, nous attendons !

- Alpha à toutes les unités, murmura Alec, place plus ou moins sécurisée, mais je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, j'ai comme l'impression d'un carnage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thaïs, MJ, Hope, Case et Lake avaient rejoint Alec à l'entrée de la cave. Devant eux, gisaient les cadavres d'une dizaines de gardes et laborantins, et derrière, les corps des leurs. Case et Thaïs vérifiait l'état des premiers X qu'ils trouvaient.

- Morte, balbutia-t-elle, devant le corps d'une X8.

- Pareil, dit Case, désignant un X7.

À ce moment, Chris et Mandy, suivi Gem, Sunny et Maïa arrivèrent des étages supérieurs, et Matthew et Cleo, des dépendances.

- Rez-de-chaussée et étage sécurisés, dit Gem.

- Tous les hommes de l'étage ont été abattus, leur apprit Sunny.

- Comme ceux du hangar, une véritable boucherie, continua Cleo.

- Idem au rez-de-chaussée, renchérit Mandy. Quelqu'un est passé avant nous.

Alec, furieux, se mit à arracher les caches des ouvertures, et la lumière tombante entra éclairer les lieux. Tous se précipitèrent afin de vérifier l'état des leurs.

- J'ai un blessé, cria Hope.

- Moi aussi, ajoutèrent en cœur Maïa, Cleo, et Chris.

- S'ils sont transportables, sortez-les de là. Sortez-les tous de là ! ordonna Alec.

Ils commencèrent à les évacuer à l'air frais. Pendant ce temps, Case, Thaïs et Gem continuaient leur recensement des victimes. Ils avaient trouvé deux autres cadavres sous des draps, probablement morts des suites du gaz.

Soudain Thaïs trébucha sur un corps et se relevant, ne put étouffer un cri. Case se précipita à ses côtés. A ses pieds, se tenait un X6 criblé de balles. Craquant, Thaïs éclata en sanglots nerveux et Case, la portant, l'amena dans la cour, afin de la calmer. Là, il la confia à Maïa, interdisant à celle-ci de retourner en bas. Lui alla aider à l'évacuation des séries-X survivants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, 27 corps étaient allongés dans la cour, et cinq autres, recouverts d'un drap, dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Mandy, Cleo et Chris s'occupaient des quatre blessés, heureusement sans gravité. Alec ouvrit un robinet, et avec un tuyau d'arrosage, aspergeait les visages inconscients. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des adolescents n'avait eu le courage de rechercher leurs parents.

Après la douche forcée mais nécessaire, les différents séries-X commencèrent à remuer, et les adolescents se décidèrent à vérifier la présence de leurs géniteurs. Mandy, Cleo, Maïa, MJ et Sunny crièrent de joie et leur sautèrent au cou. Hope courait partout et aidait les autres à se réveiller. Chris s'assit à côté de sa mère et lui caressait le front. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et s'asseyant, le prit dans ses bras.

- Oh mon tout petit, murmura-t-elle.

- Maman, s'il te plait, balbutia Chris, gêné mais heureux. Je suis plus un bébé, et tu vas me faire honte devant mes amis.

- Tes amis ? demanda Syl, étonnée, puis regardant autour d'elle et voyant un certain nombre de code-barres ainsi que les adolescents, ajouta : oh, je vois… je sens que tu vas me faire subir un interrogatoire…

De son côté, Lake observait Brin qui ronflait. Il se leva et revint avec un seau d'eau qu'il lui jeta dans la figure.

- Debout, soldat, beugla-t-il.

Comme une dizaine d'autres, Brin se leva d'un bond et se mit instinctivement au garde à vous. Lake éclata de rire, puis la prit dans ses bras. Brin, mal à l'aise, le laissa faire et se détendit, avant de le serrer à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, Thaïs et Matthew erraient à la recherche de Max. Leurs visages se décomposaient sur place et quand il fut sûr que leur mère n'était pas là, ils s'efforcèrent de rester stoïque. Case s'approcha d'eux, donna une pression encourageante à Matthew, et recueilli Thaïs dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Les autres adolescents se retournèrent, étonnés, et voyant leur tête, leurs sourires se figèrent.

- Où est Max ? demandèrent MJ et Hope, en même temps.

- Qui est passé avant nous ? hurla Matthew. Qui est responsable du carnage de la cave, qui ?

Au même moment, Gem sortit du bâtiment en soutenant l'un des hommes en blouse, blessé à l'épaule et au pied.

- Nous avons un survivant, prêt à nous dire tout ce que l'on veut, dit-elle en asseyant l'homme contre le mur. Mais je crois que nous connaissons cette réponse…

Tous se regardèrent, plus ou moins conscients de l'allusion.

- Il va souffrir, déclara Thaïs. Je peux vous l'affirmer. Si je le trouve la première, il est mort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Chassez le naturel…

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**CHAPITRE VI :**

22h, 17 septembre 2038, Wyoming, ancienne base abandonnée de Manticore.

Tout était désert, cela faisait des années que cette base avait été désertée et la nature avait repris le dessus. À l'emplacement de l'ancien laboratoire, tout n'était plus que ruine et les autres morceaux d'immeubles commençaient à s'effriter. Des tags et des graffitis recouvraient les murs d'un bâtiment annexe jouxtant le cimetière. Des percussions résonnaient et de la lumière provenait de l'intérieur. De l'autre côté de la base, derrière plusieurs grillages et barbelés, après des panneaux dissuasifs indiquant : " Danger, mines ", une porte avait été forcée. À l'intérieur de cette aile, dans une salle encore en état, Max était sanglée dans un fauteuil.

Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais un projecteur braqué sur son visage rendait la chose difficile. Elle remua afin de vérifier l'état de ses liens.

- Enfin, on se réveille, 452, dit White. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien, merci, mais j'avais demandé le réveil pour 7h, là vous êtes un peu en avance, ironisa-t-elle.

- Désolé, bon on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il, en s'emparant de deux objets. Scie circulaire ou pince coupante ?

- Vous refaites l'électricité ? Chouette alors, parce que c'est moche chez vous… Hé ! Eloignez ce machin de mon bras, ou je vous promets que vos fesses vont souffrir.

- 452, voyons, des promesses, toujours des promesses. Mais quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

- D'accord, railla Max, et c'est pour ça que vous avez éprouvé le besoin de m'attacher. Ça vous valorise, ou c'est juste votre dernier fantasme ?… M'enfin, je peux comprendre, avec l'âge et ses conséquences, on a besoin de nouveaux expédients…

22h 15, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Dans le QG, Thaïs, furieuse, s'énervait sur un oreiller. Logan courait sur tous les ordinateurs, afin de vérifier le maximum de pistes. De nouveau, les cartes avaient été dépliées et étaient consciencieusement examinées. Les adolescents étaient penchés dessus. Dans un coin, Jace, Syl, Jondy, Brin et Zane recensaient l'armement. Krit avait rejoint sa femme pour la rassurer, alors qu'Alec et Gem faisaient parler le survivant. Alec avait tendance à vouloir lui administrer de fortes gifles, alors qu'il ne faisait aucune résistance, et Gem recommença à se fâcher après lui.

- Arrête un peu et laisse le parler ! Ce n'est pas en l'assommant que tu sauras ce que l'on cherche… râla-t-elle. Alors, vous n'avez rien entendu de spécial, rien d'intéressant ?

- Mais non, puisque je n'arrête pas de vous le répéter. Il marmonnait des mots sans sens… Il disait des trucs et des phrases bizarres.

- Quel genre de phrases ?

- Des trucs comme des menaces, des allusions…

- Lesquelles ? s'énerva de nouveau Alec.

- Il a dit quelque chose comme " là où je t'emmène, tu ne t'en évaderas pas de nouveau " ou un machin dans le genre.

Les X5 présents se regardèrent, perplexes.

- D'où Max s'est déjà échappée ? demanda Gem.

- Ben, de pas mal d'endroits, des différentes bases de Manticore pour commencer, de là où l'a retenu White ensuite, répondit Logan.

D'un même mouvement, tous les transgéniques présents, adultes et adolescents, bondirent sur les armes.

- Une équipe d'X7, sous le commandement d'Alec et Gem, pour la dernière base, l'incendiée, décida Brin. Jondy, Zane et Jace, prenez des X6 avec vous, direction Seattle, Logan va vous indiquer l'endroit. Syl, Krit et moi, nous partons pour la base du Wyoming.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Thaïs, décidée. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

- Je viens aussi, enchaîna Case.

- Tout comme moi, dit Matthew.

- De même, ajouta Cleo.

- Je vous suis, termina Lake.

Brin regarda les jeunes ; ils paraissaient si déterminés et si unis qu'elle accepta.

- Très bien, je me charge de fournir un hélico à chaque équipe. Départ dans une heure, rendez-vous dans le hall. Informez Krit !

Près d'une heure plus tard, dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Logan avait accompagné les adolescents en bas et serrait les jumeaux dans ses bras. Fidèle fille de Max, Thaïs n'était pas armée et Logan cherchait à la persuader de se munir de son propre automatique, en vain.

Derrière l'accueil, Billy, l'employé, reconnu Logan et vint à sa rencontre.

- Alors vous les avez retrouvés ? demanda-t-il.

- En partie, répondit Logan.

- Et votre femme, elle dépensait votre salaire avec un chippendale ?

- On ne l'a pas récupérée, dit Thaïs, en le fusillant du regard. Mais ça ne devrait tarder.

- Et vous comptez faire comment, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Dans votre lettre au père Noël.

- Exactement.

À ce moment, les six X7 rejoignirent Alec et Gem et cinq X6 se placèrent sous les ordres de Jondy, Zane et Jace. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à ne pas se mettre au garde à vous, mais leur rassemblement attirait quand même l'attention. Trois Hummers des forces spéciales stoppèrent devant l'entrée, dans un crissement de pneus. Les trois équipes se précipitèrent pour y monter. Brin se retourna et fit signe à Thaïs.

- Thaïs, dépêche ou on te laisse là !

- J'arrive ! dit l'adolescente, puis se tournant vers Billy, ébahi. Le père Noël m'attend, pour botter les fesses du père Fouettard.

Elle courut et monta dans le véhicule au moment où il démarrait.

- Comment as-tu eu tout ça, demanda Krit à Brin.

- Un colonel me devait un service…

Quelques instant plus tard, les Hummers s'arrêtèrent sur le tarmac d'un aéroport militaire, où trois hélicoptères NH 90 les attendaient, parés à décoller. Les équipes coururent les rejoindre et grimpèrent dedans.

23h 30, Wyoming, ancienne base de Manticore.

Max était toujours assise dans le fauteuil ; White avait commencé la torture en lui entaillant méchamment les bras avec différents outils, puis il s'amusa à lui planter des sortes d'échardes aux endroits épargnés.

- Vous avez fini ? persifla Max, parce que l'acupuncture, désolée d'avoir à vous le dire, mais ce n'est pas votre point fort.

- Mais tu ne la fermes jamais ! s'énerva-t-il en lui retournant une claque monumentale.

- White ! Vous perdez votre sang-froid, je ne rêve pas. Hou lala, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- J'en ai marre ! Tu vas me répondre oui ? cria-t-il à bout de nerf.

- À quelle question, je vous prie ? ironisa Max, avant de recevoir une autre gifle, capable de l'expédier en orbite.

- Où est mon fils ?

- Encore ? Mais oh, vous ne pouvez pas changer de disque. Votre fils fait sa vie quelque part loin de vous, il serait temps de couper le cordon, vous ne croyez pas ?

1h du matin, Washington, aux abords de l'emplacement de la dernière base de Manticore.

Dispersés par groupe de deux, les X7 se mouvaient avec précaution autour des ruines carbonisées. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, mais ils cherchaient s'il y avait un moyen pour que les sous-sol soient encore en état. Gem et Alec progressaient lentement. Gem tenait Alec responsable du choix des partenaires et s'attendait à une bêtise de sa part.

Elle se tenait face à lui quand il trébucha, encore, et qu'il lui tomba dessus.

- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès, râla-t-elle, un X5 ne peut pas être maladroit à ce point là.

- Mais, euh, tout de suite… protesta-t-il. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité.

- Dégage ! dit-elle, en le soulevant et le projetant au loin.

Se relevant, elle le regarda, furieuse, et, dégainant son arme, le menaça avec.

- La prochaine fois, je te castre, ça te calmera.

- C'est bon, j'arrête… Mais t'es encore plus craquante quand tu t'énerves…

1h 15, Wyoming, ancienne base de Manticore.

Sortant du bois, les cinq adolescents marchaient d'un pas déterminé, suivis des trois X5 ; ils s'arrêtèrent sur le haut du talus. Krit et Syl se souvinrent du soir où ils était venus tout faire sauter et où ils repartirent sans Max, ni Zack. Ils déglutirent péniblement. Les adolescents, eux, observaient le lieu où leurs parents avaient tellement souffert, la gorge serrée.

- On se sépare ! dit Brin. Case et Thaïs, Matthew et Cleo, Syl et Krit, Lake avec moi. On se retrouve au cimetière. Bonne chance.

Les groupes se séparèrent et partirent vérifier le périmètre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Case et Thaïs joignirent les premiers le cimetière. Pour patienter, ils observèrent les écriteaux tenant lieu de stèle, de croix ou autre, et ne comportant qu'une seule inscription, un code-barre. Ils se regardèrent, amers.

- Il n'y a même pas celle de ma mère, dit Case, sombre.

Thaïs lui sourit, compassée, puis lui faisant des grimaces clownesques, réussit à lui tirer un sourire. À ce moment, les autres arrivèrent.

- Alors ? demanda Brin.

- Personne aux abords, dit Case.

- Ni à l'aile ouest, enchaîna Cleo.

- Ni à l'est, et au sud, continua Syl.

- Pas âme qui vive en extérieur, conclut Lake. Je n'ai pas vu d'entrée.

- Ni nous, répondirent Krit et Matthew, simultanément.

- Il y a du bruit dans ce bâtiment, expliqua Thaïs, mais ça ressemble à de la musique.

- Ne me dites pas que des gens ont choisi de squatter ici, dit Syl, atterrée.

Au même instant, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, avec dreadlocks et l'air endormi, sortit de l'annexe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser sa question en entier, six Berretta 9 le braquaient et Thaïs le soulevait à bout de bras.

- Et vous ? lui dit-elle.

- Moi j'habite ici… balbutia l'homme.

Thaïs le laissa retomber.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus sain, répliqua-t-elle. Vous avez reçu de la visite dernièrement ?

- Non, pas que sache, mais il y a une partie où on ne va jamais…

- Laquelle, le coupa Brin.

- Vers les ruines, le sol est miné…

Les huit transgéniques se regardèrent.

- Allons-y, ordonna Brin. Mais silence et faite gaffe où vous mettez les pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient parvenus sans encombre à l'entrée. Silencieusement, Brin expliqua par signes la tactique d'approche.

À quelques mètres de là, White n'en pouvait plus. Depuis plus de trois heures, il s'ingéniait à trouver les pires supplices et Max le narguait, impassible. Pourtant même lui n'aurait pas résister au tiers de ce qu'il lui infligeait. Elle le rendait dingue, il aurait aimé la faire taire, mais dans cette option, elle ne pourrait pas répondre à ses questions.

- Alors, tu vas me répondre, dis ? s'énerva-t-il, en prenant la tête de Max pour un punching-ball.

- Ah, on revient aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, persifla-t-elle, une fois de plus. Déjà en panne d'inspiration ? Vous vieillissez mon cher…

- Ferme-là, 452 !

- Voilà votre autre personnalité qui revient, mettez-vous d'accord pour une fois…

- Ferme là ! répéta White, à bout de nerf.

Au même instant, la porte vola et les huit transgéniques envahirent la pièce. Brin, la première, tira sur White. Il plongea derrière un bureau, sous les salves des pistolets-mitrailleurs.

Thaïs et Matthew se précipitèrent pour libérer leur mère et, la portant à moitié, ils l'entraînèrent hors de cette salle.

Les six autres continuaient d'arroser le lieu de repli de White, mais ils faisaient beaucoup de poussière et ne distinguaient plus grand chose. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur.

- Cessez le feu ! hurla Brin.

Tous se précipitèrent derrière le bureau ; il n'y avait plus personne. Dans le recoin, une porte était ouverte. Krit et Syl s'assurèrent que la place était sécurisée et s'engagèrent dans le couloir, suivi de Cleo et Lake. Un vacarme assourdissant leur parvint et les murs tremblèrent. Ils passèrent une porte et virent un véhicule de transport de troupes blindé, un BTR d'origine russe, sortir par une rampe d'accès après avoir défoncé la porte. Ils lui tirèrent dessus, en vain ; il était déjà loin.

Les murs continuaient de trembler et des morceaux du plafond commencèrent à tomber.

- On dégage ! hurla Krit.

Les quatre se précipitèrent sur la rampe et sautèrent dehors au moment où le sous-sol s'effondrait. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les leurs. À une quinzaine de mètres de là, Matthew et Thaïs pansaient les blessures de Max. Brin arriva, de la poussière plein les cheveux. Thaïs la regarda, puis se tourna vers Krit, Syl, Lake et Cleo, l'air inquiète.

- Où est Case ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Les autres se regardèrent, et son inquiétude les gagnèrent. Thaïs se leva et se précipita vers le cratère où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Case ! appela-t-elle.

Brin et Krit se hâtèrent de l'empêcher d'avancer ; elle s'aventurait dangereusement sur le sol instable et, de plus, miné. Elle se débattit pour continuer sa recherche.

- Lâchez-moi ! On doit retrouver Case ! Case ! hurla-t-elle.

Les deux adultes réussirent à la tirer à l'arrière, et Thaïs se laissa tomber sur le sol, abattue. Les autres ne savaient quoi faire.

Soudain un éternuement retentit des éboulis ; Case, encore plus poussiéreux que Brin, s'extirpait lentement des décombres. Il se leva et vint vers eux. Thaïs se précipita dans ses bras, aussitôt imitée par les autres adolescents.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! le disputa Thaïs.

10h, Helena, hôtel Little Paradise, suite de Syl.

Dans l'une des deux chambres, Zack se remettait des évènements. Dans l'autre, Syl faisait de même, et dans le salon, douze matelas avaient été installés, les uns contre les autres. Dessus, dormaient les onze adolescents ainsi que Gem.

Alec arriva, en poussant un chariot, sur lequel se tenait une montagne de croissants.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi, dit-il. Debout les marmottes.

Gem ouvrit les yeux et, se hissant sur les bras, le regarda, perplexe.

- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Mais rien, je ne peux pas être gentil ?

- Le jour où tu feras quelque chose par gentillesse, toi, et non par intérêt, Max sera Présidente des Etats-Unis.

- Très drôle, soupira Alec, vexé. Bon, tu veux un croissant ou pas ?

Une heure plus tard, dans le parc, les adolescents se baignaient dans la piscine.

Assises sur des transats, Syl, Jace et Gem se faisaient bronzer. Krit s'approcha, et Syl se leva, mal à l'aise.

- Salut, dit-elle, gênée.

- Salut, sourit-il. Tu sais que c'est une vieille histoire, il serait temps de dépasser l'état " gêne du lendemain ", surtout quand le réveil date d'il y a 18 ans.

- Tu as raison… À ce sujet, je peux te parler ?

Syl entraîna Krit à l'écart. Jace et Gem les regardèrent, intriguées et amusées.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont… demanda Gem.

- J'en mettrai ma main au feu, lui répondit Jace, narquoise.

Assis sur un banc, Krit et Syl discutaient de leur vie.

- L'as-tu dis à ta femme ? demanda Syl.

- Non, mais j'ai, comme qui dirait, l'impression que ça ne devrait tarder. Et toi, ton mari est au courant ?

- Non plus, mais c'est bien mieux comme ça.

- Ça ne se passe pas bien entre vous ?

- Oh si, très bien, ironisa Syl. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, le divorce, que je prévois pour le mois prochain.

- Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il m'a épousée pour se fabriquer une image convenable et se prouver qu'il était capable d'aimer une femme, ce qui malheureusement lui est impossible, et pour ne rien oublier, il est stérile…

Quelques instants plus tard, Krit revint près de la piscine. Les adolescents jouaient au ballon, Chris et Cleo se bousculaient en riant. Krit regarda le garçon, puis sa fille, puis de nouveau Chris, re-sa fille et encore Chris. Et Krit devait admettre qu'ils se ressemblaient assez.

- Là il n'y a pas de doute, dit-il, effaré.

Il retourna auprès de Syl.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? protesta-t-il.

- Et j'aurais fait comment pour te contacter ? Non, je t'assure, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Au moins, je n'ai été un poids pour personne, et tu as la vie que tu voulais.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai d'être négative à ce point. J'étais fou de toi, je te rappelle…

- Peut-être que si tu avais pris la peine de me le dire...

- On peut s'avoir pourquoi vous vous disputez ? demanda Chris qui, accompagné de Cleo et Mandy, s'était approché.

Krit et Syl les regardèrent, gênés.

- Heu, c'est que… Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! décida Syl. Juste des choses sans intérêt.

Et elle partit en direction de l'hôtel.

14h , hôtel Little Paradise, salle de conférence " F.D. Roosevelt "

C'était la reprise, les gens regagnaient leurs sièges. Les transgéniques s'étaient mêlés aux invités et écoutaient patiemment le tissu d'inepties que débitaient le sénateur Moon et le gouverneur Harris. Des journalistes et leurs caméras filmaient l'événement. Sur les côtés se tenait l'équipe des Marines, en guise de protection.

C'était bientôt la fin de ces deux jours de congrès et le sénateur se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup d'opposition et il espérait que cela continuerait. Derrière lui était déroulé un écran de projection ; se tenant devant l'assemblée, il continuait de discourir.

Dans le public, Max se tourna vers l'entrée et fit un signe discret. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Moon expliquait qu'avec ce fichage et ce pistage des transgéniques, tous les débordements futurs seraient évités ou contrôlés, la lumière s'éteignit et un flash du Veilleur fut diffusé sur le grand écran.

- Mais… que… arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite ! ordonna le sénateur.

L'homme qui se précipita vers la cabine de projection, se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de transgéniques, lui intimant le conseil de laisser tomber et de faire demi-tour.

" Ceci est une édition spéciale de votre cyber-flash, souffle de la liberté, vous pouvez toujours essayez de l'interrompre, mais je vous le déconseille, monsieur le sénateur Moon. Mesdames, messieurs, les dirigeants de notre pays, l'homme qui se tient devant vous cherche à vous acheter avec ses beaux discours et ses phrases pompeuses, mais il a tellement peur d'une quelconque contre-argumentation qu'il préfère se débarrasser de l'opposition comme un vulgaire dictateur sud-américain. Afin d'éviter que les principaux concernés par cette mesure fasciste et aberrante ne viennent défendre leurs intérêts, le sénateur Moon, aidé par son ami, le gouverneur Harris, les ont fait enlever. Les images que vous pouvez voir ont été tournés hier, dans une base où étaient retenus trente-trois transgéniques. Aujourd'hui, cinq sont morts et quand nous sommes intervenus pour les libérer, voilà ce que nous avons trouvé. "

Les images suivantes avaient été tournées par Gem et montraient les différents gardes abattus. L'auditoire eut un mouvement d'écœurement.

" Ces hommes travaillaient pour Harris et quelqu'un les a assassiné, sans faire de distinction entre transgéniques et humains. Vous persistez à vous tromper d'ennemi et à faire confiance à des gens sans scrupules, prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il serait temps de vous réveiller et de ne plus vous laisser dicter vos actes et vos pensées. Vous, les dignitaires et les intellectuels, êtes l'espoir de ce pays, alors ne décevez pas ce qui croient en vous. C'était une émission spéciale du souffle de la liberté. Ouvrez les yeux et bonne chance. "

La lumière se ralluma. Moon et Harris se regardaient, consternés, et l'assemblée ne leur était plus particulièrement favorable. Le sénateur tenta un dernier effort pour récupérer le contrôle de la situation..

- Balivernes, vous n'allez pas croire cet illuminé. Ceci est un mensonge éhonté.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Max, en se dressant dans l'auditoire.

- Parfaitement ! répliqua Moon, très digne et assuré. Qui êtes vous ?

- Qui je suis ? répéta Max. Je suis une femme venue ici pour défendre sa liberté ; je suis l'une des trente-trois personnes que vous avez fait enlever et qui a eu la chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts ; je suis une citoyenne de ce pays et je suis aussi l'un de ses soldats ; je suis une X5 libre qui se bat pour le rester ; je suis une mère de famille qui souhaite léguer à ces enfants un monde meilleur, où leur vie ne serait pas perpétuellement en sursis ; et je suis le maire-commandant du Terminal City de Seattle. Ça vous ira ou vous voulez aussi mon pedigree ?

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Moon, subitement inquiet.

- À vous, rien, vous n'en valez pas la peine. Vous aurez déjà à répondre de la mort de tous ses hommes. Je veux juste que vous reconnaissiez publiquement votre implication dans cette affaire.

- Il en est hors de question ! fanfaronna-t-il en s'abritant derrière son équipe de protection.

L'auditoire commença à le huer.

- Faites quelque chose ! dit-il aux Marines.

- Désolée, mais ça n'entre pas dans nos attributions, lui répondit Brin. Oh et puis, vous savez quoi ? Débrouillez vous tout seul. (à ses hommes) On y va !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! maugréa-t-il.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'une de ces bêtes savantes, une de ces méchantes transgéniques qui hantent vos cauchemars, lui asséna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Des objets commençaient à pleuvoir sur la scène et le sénateur se dépêcha d'aller se planquer derrière la table, où se trouvait déjà Harris.

- Bravo ! lui dit-il, furieux.

- Je vous préviens, s'il y a une enquête et que je tombe, l'avertit le gouverneur, vous tombez avec moi.

19h, hôtel Little Paradise, dans une grande salle.

Ayant appris les faits navrants qui s'étaient déroulés dans son hôtel, le directeur avait organisé une soirée privée pour les transgéniques, avec musique et buffet à volonté.

Billy, l'employé de l'accueil, qui s'était proposé pour faire le DJ, se débattait avec toutes les requêtes. À la demande insistante d'Alec, il passa un slow langoureux.

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser madame ? demanda pompeusement Alec à Gem.

- Pour la cinquième fois, la réponse est toujours la même, c'est non.

- S' il te plait… la supplia-t-il, en tombant à genou.

- Relève-toi… lui dit-t-elle, horrifiée. Tu fais pitié et tout le monde te regarde. Quand arrêteras-tu de faire le clown ? Grandis un peu, Alec !

Sur ces entrefaites Alec, découragé, partit droit sur le bar et commanda deux triples whiskey " on the rocks " qu'il but d'un coup et il réitéra sa commande.

Devant le buffet, Case discutait avec Thaïs et Lake.

- Et où vas-tu aller maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop, là où mes pas me mèneront, répondit Case. Peut-être au Tibet, qui sait, depuis le temps que je souhaite y aller.

Brin s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de son fils.

- On y va, Lake. Je vais dire au revoir à Max et on décolle. Les autres t'attendent.

Elle salua les adolescents et s'éloigna en direction de sa sœur. Lake, dépité, haussa les épaules.

- À mon avis, vous ne tarderez pas à me revoir. Si elle continue à vouloir faire de moi un Marine, je me casse définitivement. L'armée, c'est bon, j'ai donné.

Les autres lui sourirent, Thaïs le serra dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Bon allez, porte-toi bien, et un conseil, change de technique de drague, lui dit-elle en riant.

Plus loin, Logan discutait avec un X7, quand Zack s'approcha de lui. Instinctivement, Logan recula, sur ses gardes. Zack esquissa un sourire gêné.

- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour moi, malgré le fait que j'ai essayé de te…

- Laisse, c'était normal, et puis tout ça est vieux maintenant, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

- En tout cas, encore merci, et puis j'espère qu'un jour, avec Max et les enfants, vous viendraient nous voir.

Logan lui serra la main, et bizarrement, Zack le tint contre lui quelques secondes, puis s'en alla, embarrassé.

Max qui avait vu la scène, eut un sourire étonné. Elle discutait avec Jondy et Gem. Sunny, tirant Zane par le bras, arriva à côté d'eux.

- Désolé de faire le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais j'ai un contrôle demain, et si je veux y être, il faudrait qu'on parte. Je suis navré, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer mais là, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, dit Max. Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, on ne va plus se perdre de vue. Je vous le promets.

- Et puis, Vancouver - Seattle, ce n'est vraiment pas loin, dit Zane.

Max les prit dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi, petite sœur, dit-elle à Jondy.

- Pas de problème, j'ai deux anges gardiens, et toi, fais gaffe à White.

Au moment où ils s'éloignaient, Alec, éméché, glissa un gros billet à Billy, et grimpa sur une table. Une musique des Blues Brothers retentit, et il commença à se trémousser, en rythme.

- Dédicace spéciale pour Gem, dit Billy, dans son micro.

Gem se retourna. Voyant Alec commencer à faire glisser sa veste de cuir, elle piqua un fard et regarda Max, effrayée.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il fait ce que je crois…

- J'en ai bien l'impression, lui dit Max. C'est vrai qu'il est lourd quand il s'y met.

- S'il le fait en entier, je te jure que je le tue, promit Gem.

Alec s'était débarrassé de sa veste et enlevait son T-Shirt, toujours en dansant en rythme. Il le lança dans l'assemblée. Les adolescents étaient morts de rire, tout comme les trois quarts des adultes. Quand, après avoir expédié chaussures et chaussettes à l'autre bout de la salle, Alec commença à faire glisser son pantalon, la gente féminine se mit à siffler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on parie qu'il se casse la figure ? demanda Matthew à Chris.

Mais Alec se débarrassa de son pantalon sans anicroche. Il se dandina, lascivement, en boxer, sous les sifflets encourageants des dames.

- Alec, arrête maintenant ! s'énerva Gem. Hope, Thaïs, Cleo et Maïa, ne regardez pas !

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait quelque chose à voir, dit Hope à Thaïs, en riant.

Deux secondes plus tard, le boxer atterrit dans les mains de Gem, sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire.

- Cours Alec, cours ! menaça Gem, furieuse. Et planque-toi bien, car si je te trouve, tu n'auras plus rien à exhiber.

- Relax Gem, dit Jace, c'était plutôt marrant, et assez instructif, je dois admettre.

Après ce petit interlude, la soirée continua son cours. Sur le balcon, Krit et Syl discutaient de leurs vies, de leurs actes manqués et de leurs espoirs quant à l'avenir.

À la porte de la salle, Kate s'énervait après l'employé chargé de vérifier les entrées.

- Mais je vous dis que mon mari est ici.

- Très bien, se résigna l'homme. Quel est son nom ?

- Curtis, Krit Curtis. Il m'a dit qu'il serait à cette soirée.

- Ah mais pourquoi vous ne disiez pas tout de suite que c'est un transgénique ? Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez entrer.

Kate le regarda de travers et entra en déglutissant difficilement. Elle se faufila entre les danseurs, mal à l'aise, et recherchait Krit. Elle finit par le trouver sur le balcon, en pleine discussion avec Syl, qui lui parut comme une rivale.

- Kate ! l'appela Krit. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu en as mis du temps… Mais qu'est ce que tu as, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Tu n'as rien de spécial à me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu, non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il, jetant des coups d'œil à Syl, embarrassé.

- Ah bon, fit mine d'admettre Kate. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Ah si, Syl, voici Kate, ma femme. Kate, Syl, une amie.

- Enchantée, dit Syl.

- Moi de même, fit Kate, glaciale. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, un peu, dit Krit, en riant.

- Vous êtes une transgénique ? interrogea Kate, de but en blanc.

- Oui, admit Syl, fièrement.

- Et vous vous connaissez d'où ?

- Kate, c'est un interrogatoire ? dit Krit en venant au secours de Syl, gênée pour répondre.

- Mais vous savez, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant, vous pouvez me le dire, à moins que mon cher époux ne trouve le courage de le faire lui-même.

- Kate, qu'insinues-tu ?

- Cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile, veux-tu ! cria-t-elle. J'ai ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui, alors ce n'est plus la peine de me mentir ! Pour une fois, sois honnête !

Les personnes aux alentours se retournèrent, et Syl essaya de reculer dans l'ombre, mal à l'aise.

- Très bien, dit Krit, énervé. Que veux-tu savoir ? Pose tes questions sans détour et tu auras tes réponses.

- Qui es-tu véritablement ?

- Un X5, lui asséna-t-il, sans ménagement.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? balbutia-t-elle, mi-effondrée, mi-furieuse.

- L'aurais-tu compris ? Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai voulu te le dire, mais le temps passant, c'était trop tard, tu m'aurais regardé exactement comme tu le fais actuellement, comme si j'étais un monstre.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, hurla Kate, aux bords de l'hystérie.

Attirée comme d'autres par la dispute, Cleo s'était approchée.

- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que ton père est un menteur, un imposteur, c'est un des ses monstres.

- Non, tu te trompes Maman, ce n'est pas un monstre. Etre génétiquement modifié n'en fait pas un être moins humain que toi.

- Alors, tu le savais ? s'exclama Kate, stupéfaite. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour mériter ça ?… (aux spectateurs) Et vous, cessez de me regarder comme ça !

Les gens autour la toisaient, déçus de son attitude, et à son regard hautain ne répondaient que des regards méprisants. Les adolescents s'étaient aussi approchés et Chris se tenait à côté de Cleo, fusillant Kate du regard. Leur ressemblance, à ce moment là, était sidérante

- Et qui c'est, celui-là ? s'emporta Kate, ivre de fureur.

- Mon fils, répondirent d'une même voix Krit et Syl.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent Kate, Chris et Cleo.

Toutes les personnes rassemblées firent exactement la même tête sidérée. Max, quant à elle, regardait Syl et Krit, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Cleo, je ne resterais pas ici une seconde de plus, nous rentrons à la maison ! dit Kate, furibonde. Quant à toi, Krit, prépare ta plaidoirie, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !

Kate s'en alla en tirant sa fille, abasourdie, par le bras. Billy profita de l'instant pour relancer la soirée en choisissant un morceau entraînant. Le rassemblement se disloqua et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Max reprenait ses esprits quand Logan s'approcha d'elle.

- Dur week-end ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Surprenant plutôt, répondit-elle. Heureusement que tu étais là. Comment puis-je te remercier pour tout ça ?

- On a abandonné un programme très intéressant vendredi soir, peut-être qu'on pourrait le continuer ?

Et Logan entraîna Max, riant aux éclats.

FIN

La suite dans **_" … et il revient au galop "_**.


End file.
